The Hikaris: The Movie
by Shy Girl 20182012
Summary: Professor Solomon just created three little boys who have to save the world before bed time! Based on the PowerPuff Girls The Movie!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning. .

 _"The City of Domino!"_ A female narrator said with pure happiness in her voice as she showed the readers, a huge city that stood proudly that had majestic skyscrapers standing out everywhere around. Apartments buildings surround them as well as office buildings but what was a little strange was a large volcano was situated in the middle of the city's central park. It was a dark night but lights still light up the whole city, it was magical as not a single sound could be heard, not even crickets chirping. .

KA-BOOM!

The narrator winced as she closed her left eye when suddenly and without warning, a small explosion resonated from somewhere in the heart of the city, briefly engulfing the surrounding structures of the buildings in a dark shade of red. The readers and the narrator soon slapped her hands to her ears when a loud security alarm siren started resonating repeatedly as the shade of dark red faded out of sight, or at least from a distance. .

The readers then looked at the narrator as she sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head with her right hand in an embarrassed way as she chuckled nervously before she coughed and cleared her throat to regain her posture.

 _"Is in some serious, serious, serious trouble! Day after day, crime! Lawlessness and evil were running rampant!"_ She said sadly as she showed the readers, that around the corner of the city's business district, a bank was situated. Nothing else was around it but a single black car was parked near the front steps, it would have been entirely unremarkable were it for not the huge gaping hole on the building' s port side. . Smoke was issuing, rising past the freshly broken sigh and into the darken sky, the banks siren accompanying it. .

It wasn't long till the robbers came walking out with bags full of cash, they walked calmly and easily climbed in their get away car, they knew that no cops would be after them anyway. So it was just like taking candy from a baby. .

 _"It's citizens have lost all hope!"_ The narrator added sadly as not a single police vehicle was proceeding towards the scene of the crime, however four black and white vehicles were instead congregated around a small snack shop, Donut Thing. Even from outside the readers could see four bulging policemen gathered around the desk inside, as their eyes were full of hopeless, despair and lost of purpose. The policemen could hear the siren but didn't even move an inch, it was useless to chase after burglars that would only escape the next day out of prison. .

The policemen all sighed sadly before they continue to drink their cups of coffee and ate their donuts with frowns on their faces. .

 _"They are utterly helpless, and in desperate need of a true hero! But who?! Is there not a single person who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?!"_ The narrator asked the readers saw that near the town's outskirts, a huge almost-square shopping mall stood, it's very size dominating the almost-empty car parking, as a breeze brushed past an adjacent sight that read, Shop-and-Stop. . The security alarm was still audible. . .

Inside the mall was a short elderly man, he was carrying a shopping basket with a few items in it. . He proceeded around the shelf as it showed that he had gray sliver hair with crooked pointy locks for his fringe as he wore a dark purple bandanna hat, he was fair skinned with amethyst eyes narrowed eyes with a sliver beard and mustache. He was wearing a dark blue overalls with a white button up shirt with a simple lab coat with two pens in the coat's right breast pocket, his face held no emotions as he proceeded all the way up to the mall desk check-out. .

 _"Fear not, my fair readers! For there is a man. A man of science A forward thinking who looks back to a sweeter time. . when there was a little spice in life and everything was about niceness!. . "_ The narrator said as she was starting to brighten up her voice as the man began to place his utensils on the conveyor belt. . The female cashier hand swept a 25 lb case of sugar past the sensor, which beeped in timing, it was followed by several small of jars of baharat, salt, black pepper and samna amongst them. .

The man picked up a small brown bag containing his purchased utensil, his eyes were closed as he opened them to smile at the cashier and to thank her but hearing a cocking of a gun made his smile vanish in favor of a frown. . The man saw a taller man who was wearing a bandanna with the flag of the USA, he had shades as he wore a dark blue sleeveless jacket with golden big buttons at the edges with a dark red shirt and white pants with black knee length boots while he was pointing a pistol toward the distressed cashier. .

The cashier froze for a second before she reached to the side and held up wads of cash, the burglar smirked as the man, who been watching, sighed softly and sadly as he slumped slightly out his way toward the door, his head was lowered in disappointed. He knew that he should have done something but he had learned the hard way from a young age to not get in the middle of a man's greed. .

 _"I must profess, sir, this man holds the ingredients to Domino City's Salvation!"_ The narrator said with happiness returning in her voice while she was jumping up and down with excitement in her actions as the readers sweat dropped at her. .

The alarm still ringing in the distance, the man proceeded outside to his white car, fingering with a set of keys as he approached. He was just inserting them into the hole when he heard footsteps behind him. Not noticing the reflection in the window, he turned around to see five teenage hoodlums! Dominating was a spherical bouncer-like guy, a chubby hand raised near his head, which was half-covered by red hair. There was a grotesque barefoot hunchback, a skinny, one that look like a punk rocker, a smaller bald one and at the front was a tall guy, he had spiky brown bangs with heavy eyebrows and dark blue eye. . He was cocking his fist back.

 _"This man, known simply as:"_

He flung his fist at the man, whose vision went black instantly. The reader and the narrator all winced at the sucker punch as all laughed as they watch the man fall on his car's front door, after stealing his money and didn't find any good food to eat, they decided to leave the man alone. They walked away with hands in their pockets as the man groaned in pain. .

 _"Professor Solomon Muto. . ."_ The narrator introduced the man with a serious tone in her voice. .

Solomon groaned in pain, as he picked up his ingredients that manged to not rip or break open, he placed them in his still attached brown bag as he placed the bag in his car. . He touched his right eye and twitched in pain, he was going to have a black eye maybe but he had to get home. He sighed as he got in his car and drove home. .His home was pleasing sight to see as he sighed happily as he entered in the garage doors as they closed behind him, he opened his door and entered his home, his sanctuary till he heard a ruckus which he knew what it was. .

In his basement, a baby chimpanzee with a tint of purple fringe as he was wearing only a diaper was screeching wildly. He was perched on top of a high shelf, he then leaped down, knocking aside tubes and beakers, as more scientific beakers fell, he leaped down to another shelf. Clubbing aside even more before h landed on the floor as he pounced across the floor with his fist ahead of his feet Solomon was descending from the iron stairs into the lab.

Solomon groggily rested his hand over his closed right eye briefly as in his other hand held his brown bag of his precious ingredients. He was exhausted from the assault, he endured but it was worth it, he was going to do what he need to do! He partially didn't care what his assistant/baby chimp was doing.

The chimp leaped up to a small TV hanging from the wall. He gurgled in somewhat in a somewhat confusing manner before he proceeded to smash the screen. As glass shards scattered, he pounced back down to the floor again. Meanwhile, Solomon set his shopping bag on the main white counter.

The chimp scaled his way, amphibian-like, up a wall filled with gadgets, devices and knobs. Reaching the top, he grasped a circular tape reel from the wall. His big, blank white eyes shone as he flung it aside, involuntarily spinning the remaining reel as he moved elsewhere, screeching even more randomly. Solomon had a rod in hand as he poured the bag of sugar into a black pot situated in front of him on the counter.

Limbs moved fast as the chimp leaped across the top of a filing cabinet. Getting to the front, he pushed open the front drawer. His hands scattered numerous scribbled papers, old and new. He then proceeded to locate himself elsewhere, while Solomon shook the jars of spice over the vat, his eyes and mouth set and determined.

The chimp's next target was a huge array of glass stands on the lab's other side. He made to swing from it, but the whole thing collapsed, sending pink and blue liquid, along with all the glass fragments, down as the monkey flipped himself over, scattering the liquids out of his fur. By now, Solomon had moved onto Niceness, which was ripping out pages of a book into the vat, where it congregated into a liquid along with the other ingredients.

Ditching his first climbing techniques, the chimp climbed up a retort stand. Horizontally adjacent to a clock, he smashed it, the hands dangling weakly as the chimp left the scene of the crime. Solomon was almost done with his experiment, merely stirring the concoction with his brown rod.

The chimp, grunting again, moved across the floor mega-fast, in the direction of Solomon, who remained oblivious. He continued stirring his mysterious concoction.

The chimp shoved Solomon's side, knocking his rod into a nearby spherical glass flask suspended right above the vat. The black liquid contained within spilled out into the pot, revealing the words "Dimensional H" inscribed on the side. Perhaps because of the liquid, the lab suddenly was shaded in luminous red.

As the last drops fell off of what remained of the glass, Solomon blinked in surprise and shock, his hands twitching strangely. He leaned back in shock from the brightly illuminated container as bubbles started rising and popping, while the chimp looked up at the container.

Solomon backed away from the container as it started shaking violently, the rate of rising bubbles doubling. He finally ran for it. But as the vat shook even more, the chimp leaned his face over the front of the container, peering down at the pink concoction. Just as his eyes were reflected in its surface. .

KA-BOOM!

An explosion resonated, along with numerous things flying and others breaking. . Just as the chimp was clubbed away by the explosion, everything went black, yet right before Solomon passed he thought he had heard something. Something that sound strangely like three boys giggling whilst also being young, carefree and. .Innocent. .


	2. Three Perfect Little Boys

Chapter 2: Three Perfect Little Boys. .

The lab did not stir as Solomon had been knocked unconscious as he was leaning against the black, his legs in an awkward angle. Not even the papers, glasses and liquids skewed everywhere made a sound at all. No liquids churning, no simian growls and not even the lights flickered.

Solomon slowly opened his eyes as he groaned in pain as he touched his head with his left hand, he only saw a few blur lines before his vision return to normal as he saw that he was in his lab, 'What happened?' he wondered to himself before he slowly looked toward the counter where he was mixing his ingredients and gasped at what he saw. Whatever it was, he recoiled instantly, jumping backwards, his hands grasping the desk behind him as he accidentally spun a chair aside.

He instantly forgot his pain as he stood up in a flash before he slowly walked toward the counter where he was mixing his formula. One step at a time as very single time his polished black shoes made contact with the floor, the sound echoed in the vast room. It seemed to be an hour before he traversed the room's length, though it wasn't even ten seconds.

Reaching the counter where he had been previously, he lent down, observing whatever it was that was located in front of him. His head tilted sideways in what one could only assume was genuine confusion. His mouth hung open, his eyes frozen, his surprise at the chimp's recent actions completely forgotten, a midst who was now situated on the counter.

Boys. .

For on top of the counter were three sitting boys. .

By the look of it, the boys were ten years old, the one in the middle had a blue open shirt with a light blue and white horizontally stripped t-shirt with dark faded blue jeans and black sneakers. He had white silver hair that was point downwards in various directions and trails halfway down his back, he had light brown eyes and fair skin. Around his neck was something that Solomon had heard from his trips to Egypt but it was to believe to be lost for around this boy's neck was a Millennium Ring that was on a lace. He was sitting Indian style as he was looking up at Solomon with a warm smile. .

The one that was on the right side of the silver boy had a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front, black knee ripped jeans and black with purple Air Jordan shoes. He had whitish golden hair that reached his shoulders and bangs that framed his light purple narrowed eyes which was a major contrast to his dark tan skin. Tied to his belt was another Egyptian Artifact that had been believe to be lost. . A Millennium Rod. . He was sitting crossed legged with his right arm on his right leg as he was smirking at Solomon. .

The one on the left surprised Solomon the most due to his hair, the boy had an extremely extravagant hair style, he had long blond crooked pointy locks for his fringe, a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes which was black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was fair-skin and the most beautiful amethyst wide eyes as he was wearing a faded amethyst jacket with a black shirt that had a design of amethyst skellington eyes with a creepy smile, dark blue faded jeans with converse chuck II high tops shoes. Around his neck was another Egyptian Artifact that was believe to be lost. . A millennium Puzzle. . This boy was sitting criss-cross as he was smiling up to Solomon with such innocence. .

"Kon'nichiwa!" The sliver haired boy said with a British accent, lifting a hand in greeting as Solomon jumped back in fright, the boy could speak! Not only did he spoke but he spoke Japanese! Solomon eyes widen before he slowly relaxed, well at least he could understand them . . If the other two talk as well. . He thought as he looked at the boys who were unfazed by Solomon's strange behaviour. .

"What's your name?" The boy spoke again with his British accent as he lowered his arm while on his face was a bright smile.

"Oh, um, my name? Oh! My name is Professor Solomon Muto, hello. ." Solomon introduced himself as all three boys smiled happily at him before they jumped off the counter which Solomon jumped back in fright before relaxed as the boys were still smiling. .

"Hello Professor Solomon Muto, it's very nice to meet you." All the boy said with the same smiles on their faces before they bowed in respect toward their creator as Solomon was impressed, that they had already learn to be respectful. .

"It's very nice to meet you too. . " Solomon said, now feeling comfortable with a smile on his face toward the boys before he stood upright with a confused look on his face, "What are your names?" He asked as all three boys started to giggle. .

"Well, you created us, so shouldn't you name us?" The silver haired boy said again as both boys from the left and right looked at him with smiles on their faces. .

"Oh yeah, well let's see. . " Solomon said as he looked at the silver haired boy with a smile on his face, "Since you first spoke up and appear to be a dream come to reality, so I think I will call you Ryou." Solomon said with a big smile on his face as Ryou smiled happily at his new name as the boy of Ryou's left side started to giggle as Solomon chuckled along with him. .

"Aw, well aren't you all cute and like to laugh, I think I'll call you my little Yugi." Solomon said with his face still in a smile as Ryou and Yugi smiled at each other for their new names. .

"So we have Ryou, Yugi and . . " Solomon then looked at the last boy as he looked at Solomon with a hopeful look as Solomon came up with a great name for the strong hearten boy, "Malik because I can see that you will be a great protector for your brothers." Solomon said with a smile as Malik smiled happily at his new name as he looked at his new found brothers as they smiled back at him. .

"And together you are three perfect little . . Bo. . BA! Gifts!"Solomon suddenly said as his eyes widen as he looked up to the beaker that said Dimensional H but he wasn't even registering it as the boys were looking at him with wonder, all three were wondering what was wrong with their creator. .

"Birthday! It's your birthday! I have to go and get gifts!" He said with urgently as he hurried up the stairs as he was talking to himself while Ryou, Yugi and Malik watched in perplexity as they saw their creator leave. .

"Wow! I can't believe it! I want to create some kids that I could teach them good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd could do some good for this terrible, rotten town and now I can!" Solomon said happily as he walked through his house to the garage sliding door as he got in his car as his garage's doors open, "All I have to do is be a great parent." He said as he back out of the garage and zoom away from his house. .

He then return to his home an hour later, "Note to self- Good parents don't leave their kids home alone, they could get hurt or something might happen." He muttered to himself as he parked his car in the garage as he got out and hurried and piled up presents that were wrapped in blue, purple and amethyst colored wrapping paper. He pile the present till it reached above his head before he quickly closed the car door with his leg and hurried inside his house.

"Sugar, Spice and a Book of Nice words, who would have guessed that's what little boys are actually made of?!" Solomon said happily to himself as he was about to walk down the steps with the pile of presents, "I still can't believe that it actually worked! I actually made three perfect little boys, three perfect, normal little bo- AAH!"

He slipped on his way down the steps to the basement as the presents went askew when suddenly he felt himself floating in the air as well as the presents. He looked down to see that nothing was holding him or the presents when he heard giggling as he looked around and gasped in complete shock at seeing Ryou's Millennium Ring was glowing a golden glow as his eyes were flashing golden as he had his hand slightly up in the air. .

"Got you Professor!" He laughed with a smile on his face before he slowly start to lower his hand and Solomon felt himself and the present lowered safety down till his feet touched the ground as the present made a soft thud as it hit the ground as well. Solomon looked at Ryou, astonished at what just occur. .

"Professor, you should be more careful when you are coming down the steps." Ryou said with a smile on his face as his eyes return back to normal.

"Yeah, you could get hurt!" A voice said out of nowhere but Solomon knew that voice as he looked around for Yugi who was hiding somewhere. .

"Yugi? Where are you?" He asked as in a bright flash Yugi appeared with a big smile on his face as his eyes too flashed a bright golden glow before they return back to their normal amethyst colored eyes. .

"Right here!" Yugi said as he giggled as if it was all a game before he lifted his feet and suddenly he was floating as Solomon's jaw went slacked as his eyes widen with shock. .

Suddenly Malik and Ryou floated toward Solomon each holding a purple and blue gifts, "Hey are these for us?!" Malik asked, he was excited for opening gifts as Solomon, who was still slack-jawed simply nodded almost like a robot. .

"Come on guys!" Ryou yelled happily as Solomon watched in stunned silence as two rings of light formed around Ryou, Yugi and Malik as they touched their millennium artifacts. .

Two whitish blue rings formed around Ryou changing him, his once long hair suddenly became shorter as if he had cut it as it now reached his ears while his eyes had rings of blue around his brown iris as in a flash on his forehead was the marking of the Eye of Ra as his clothing changed. He had on a small blue jacket with no sleeves, while on the back was the the Symbol of Sesen while he wore a light blue and black striped horizontally shirt as on his right breast was a lotus flower, he was wearing a bracelet on his right wrist as he had faded black jeans with dark blue checker sneakers.

Solomon then turn to look at Malik as two whitish purple rings formed around him, changing him as well, his once whitish golden hair became a golden color as if he was wearing a halo while it stayed his shoulder length, while his eyes had a tint of a darker shade of purple around his purple iris as in a flash on his right cheek was a small marking of the Eye of Ra. He had a small earring of the Ring of Shen on his right ear as he wore a black finger-less gloves with two black and golden bracelets on both his wrists. He a small black sleeveless jacket and wore a light purple and black striped horizontally shirt as he wore faded black jeans with black sneakers. .

Solomon then looked at Yugi as two whitish amethyst rings formed around him, changing him much like his brothers. His hair was pretty much left alone expect his once crooked blond fringe was clipped back by a hair clip that look closely like the Ankh, his eyes had rings of blood red around his amethyst iris as in a flash on his left cheek was a small marking of the Eye of Ra. He wore a left bracelet with a choker necklace that held the Ankh Symbol while he wore finger-less red and black striped gloves. He wore a small red sleeveless jacket with the symbol of Ankh on the back as he wore an amethyst and black striped horizontally shirt as he wore faded black jeans with black air high tops. .

"Oh right!" Malik yelled happily as he flew in super speed toward his stack of presents.

"Yippee!" Yugi cheered as he followed his brother toward his stack of presents. .

"Thanks, Professor!" Ryou thanked as he too followed his brothers as Solomon raised his left hand as if he wanted to say something but it falls to his side as he slumped to the floor on his knees in total shock as he watch Ryou, Yugi and Malik in their new forms as they were flying around the presents. They were tearing the paper in such super speed as they were laughing and giggling to themselves. .

Ripping noises could only be heard as well as the laughter of three perfect little boys, Solomon looks at them with shock before he looked toward the mixing pot till he saw the broken beaker of Dimensional H. . That's when it hit him. .

'Dimensional H. . That chemical must have gave my perfect little boys their super powers. . All three of them have great strength, speed, flight and a unique power for each. . Ryou had the power of telekinesis, Yugi had invisibility and Malik. .' Solomon stopped his thinking when he saw Malik went through the floor with only his head visible as he laughed before he floated up to continue to rip his gifts. .

'Aah, Malik has the ability to walk through solid objects. .' Solomon's thinking stopped when Malik flew toward him with a smile on his face, "Hey thanks!" He said as he had a lion's share of games, toys and a scooter as he flies off in super speed.

Ryou came next after Malik with a stack of books from Egypt and a model of Earth, "Yes, Professor, thank you!" He said as he flew after Malik with a happy smile on his face. .

Yugi came with a stuffed toy that resemble the Great Egyptian God Ra, "This is the best gift ever. . Dad. ." Yugi said with happiness in his voice before he hugged Solomon and floated holding his stuffed toy of Ra as Solomon's face melted into an expression of pure joy, tears were filling his eyes, 'I'm a dad. .' He silently thought. .

"Yes, it is. . " Solomon said softly as he smiled toward his boys as Ryou, Yugi and Malik were flying in circles happily above him. Although they were unlike the normal people and may have powers, Solomon heart leap with joy for his new sons but unknown to them something or someone from the darkness was watching them. . Someone sinister. . .

In the morning, Solomon, Ryou, Yugi and Malik were in an unadorned room as the floor was covered with newspaper and had bucket filled with Green, Red, Blue Yellow and Black paint, Ryou, Yugi and Malik were still in their other forms as they were floating while Solomon holds a blue paint brush in his left hand, instructing his boys behind him. He was going to design his boys room walls like an Egyptian sun set. . He only hope he could do it. .

"Okay boys, now watch me." Solomon instructed as he started to paint the wall but Ryou, Yugi and Malik quickly outdo him, covering the four walls in mere seconds with beautiful art work of Ancient Egypt, they made the God of the Sun Ra, as he was sitting in his Mandjet, as he was in the sky as below was pyramids and camels. The boys smiled at their handy work before gasped when Solomon step out from where he was standing, covered in blue paint from the sky His figure outlined in white where he was standing. . He stared at Ryou, Yugi and Malik with a shocked look in his face before he smiled. .

"I think you missed a spot." Solomon joked as he painted his face while Ryou, Yugi and Malik all giggled and laughed. .

"I'll go and wash up, then we just have to bring in the furniture." Solomon said with a chuckle before he walk to the bathroom to wash the paint off him. The boys quickly painted the white space where Solomon's figure use to be as Solomon was done washing off the paint as he was washing his hands when he heard noises, realizing that the boys were starting without him, he was drying off his face as he walked out of the bathroom. .

"Boys wait, you should let me-" Solomon stopped as he saw Ryou's eyes flashed as he merely lifted his hand as some furniture flew into their room as Malik merely threw some of the heavily furniture toward Yugi who in turn used his super speed to place and organize the furniture in their new room. .

". . help?" Solomon finished as he dropped his arms in shock yet again before he walk to the room and was impressed to see the furniture was already laid out perfectly. . There was a book case full of books that seemed to be organized alphabetic, while in the middle of the floor was a small rug as in the corner of the room was a already made triple bunk size beds, the design had two staircases filled with drawers and two cabinets with five drawers on the front. Beside the first bunk bed was a drawer with a small lamp while in the left corner was a small table filled with coloring pages, games, and toys. The boys had their own walk in closet as they already placed their clothing in. .

"Whoa! This looks pretty good!" Solomon congratulate the boys as he saw the room with an impressed look on his face, "What do you think?" He asked.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were floating in midair as Yugi had a trouble face while Malik was smirking and Ryou was smiling at Solomon, "Mm, I thin it's a little dark." Yugi said with a sad face on.

Malik glared at his brother, "Well, I like it dark." He said stubbornly as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Some windows might be nice!" Ryou suggested with a smile, as Malik glared toward Ryou while Yugi nodded happily.

"Yeah, I could see some windows. . Right about. . Here!" Solomon said as he placed his hands on a wall they can use without destroying the master piece of art that his boys did, "I'll call a contractor tomor-"

He didn't finished as he turn to see Ryou's eyes glowed light blue, Yugi's glowed amethyst and Malik's was light purple, they shot eye beams lasers out of their eyes. Outside Solomon's home, three set of beams cut out perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces fell out and fell to the front lawn. Ryou, Yugi and Malik smiled at their work while Solomon was hunched over, he was a little scorched from the blast. .

He chuckled nervously, "Or, that works too. . But we still need-"

"No need!" Ryou said with a smile before he looked at his brothers with a smile, "Ready guys?!" He asked as Yugi and Malik nodded before each one went to their windows, Ryou went first and shot eye beam at the window hole and Solomon watched amazed at seeing an ice window formed as Ryou opened his window with a smile.

Yugi was next as he used his super speed to get all the newspapers from the house before return and paste them to the window, Solomon was confused before he saw Yugi close his eyes before he lifted his hand and waved it up and down and Solomon was amazed yet again as the paper soon melt away and it form a beautiful glass window as Yugi smiled happily when he was done as he too opened his window with a smile. .

Malik did the same as Yugi, only this time he was using rocks, he grabbed each small pebble, rock and stone before he stacked them together, Solomon watched wondering what Malik was going to do as Malik stacked the stones till they formed the window, Malik stood back before he did a hand movement as his marking of the Eye of Ra began to glow and Solomon watched once again in amazement at seeing the rocks suddenly became see through but you could see the outlines of the rocks almost like a stain glass window. .

Malik smirked before he opened his window as well as they turn to look at their creator with huge smiles and Solomon looked at them before clapped away his amazement, "Who's hungry?" He asked as the boys all cheered for they were starving. .

Everyone was in the kitchen as Ryou was still in his other form while he was floating, "Ready?" He asked as he was holding a bag of slices of bread with a smirk on his face. .

"Ready!" Malik and Yugi said while they both held smirks on their faces as both were holding spoons in one hand while the other held jars of peanut butter and strawberry jam.

"GO!" Ryou commanded as he flings the slices of bread toward Yugi and Malik who in turn both sling slabs of peanut butter and strawberry jam at the flying bakery. Solomon was at the refrigerator as he turns around before he quickly ducked from the attack of the food war. Each element met each other perfectly together as a neat and heaping stack of PBJ's landed neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table as the boys flew to their seats.

Each boy eye beamed the sandwich from top to the bottom as the crust was cut off neatly as they smiled at their handy work. Solomon walked into the scene with a tray of milk and four glasses, he was covered from head to toe in the sandwiches' contents. The boys gave a silent gasps as they covered their mouths with their hands in shock but Solomon simply puts the tray of milk on the table as he smiled at them before all four of them began to laugh and giggle. .

The day soon past to the night, Solomon was walking to the living room, drying off his hands from washing dishes from their dinner, "Okay, boys. Time for. . " He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. .

The living room was in a compete mess but his boys were back in their normal forms as they were all asleep. Ryou lies sleeping over an open book while there was a pile of books behind him and a couple of books were open next to him, Malik was fast asleep with his mouth wide open as he was on the couch on a pillow with the TV remote in his right hand as beside him were some toys. Little Yugi was sleeping in a nestled form as he was near several sheets of paper with crayons, colored pencils and paints, his stuffed Ra toy was beside him. .

"Bed. . " Solomon finished as he tilt his head with a tender smile on his face as he looked at his boys who were fast asleep, tired from their hard day of work. He knew that he would have to make triple work to put his boys to bed but he didn't want to wake his boys. He smiled as he picked up Ryou, Malik and Yugi in his arms as he carried them to the bathroom where he washed their faces with a rag, which surprised Solomon as they didn't even wake up. .

He placed Ryou's two piece pajamas, which was a black sweater with the words in blue bold words 'All Together for the Holidays.' while he wore black and blue plaid pants on as he gently placed Ryou on the top bed of the triple bunk bed as he tucked him in with a smile on his face.

Solomon then placed Malik's two piece pajamas, which was a green Frankenstein face as he was smiling goofy as his pants were black with white outlines of bones on then he placed Malik on the middle bunk bed as he tuck him in as he did with Ryou.

Solomon then placed Yugi's two piece pajamas which was a gray fox's face on the bottom of his sweater while he wore white pants with little foxes and trees around his pajamas then he placed Yugi on the last bed as he tucked him and placed his stuffed Ra toy in his arms. He smiled as Yugi held his toy in his arms as he had a small smile on his face.

Solomon smiled as he walked toward the door as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him, he return back downstairs to attend the mess the boys had made, he started to pick up some books that Ryou had left opened when he picked a piece of paper, he looked at it before he smiled proudly and happily. It was a accurate and nicely drawn picture of Solomon while Ryou was on the left side of him as Yugi was on the right side and Malik was on Solomon's shoulders. . They were all smiling happily, Solomon was impressed by the art work as he smiled more proudly when he saw it was drawn by none other then little Yugi as he signed it with his cursive writing. .

"It's great having kids. . " Solomon said happily as he continue to pick up the mess and clean up before he too went to bed. .


	3. A Game of Tag

Chapter 3: A Game of Tag

The sun rose over the horizon hopefully, the light shining into the boys' bedroom as Solomon approached. He noticed how at peace they seemed, soundly asleep, not aware of how dark the world was out there, "Wake up boys! Time for school." He said happily as he went to pick out the boys regular clothing as the boys were confused.

"What's school?" Ryou, Malik and Yugi asked in unison, they were wondering what this 'school' was. Solomon chuckled.

"Well if you don't get dressed then you won't find out now will you?" Solomon said with a smile as the boys hurried and changed their clothing before they hurried to eat breakfast and were in Solomon's car as they were buckled up as they were in amazement toward the buildings of home as they past the buildings. Suddenly the car stopped in front of a building that said Domino Elementary School, Solomon got out of the car as Ryou, Yugi and Malik followed him. .

Solomon smiled at his boys as he gently knocked on the door as the door opened to reveal a young woman with brown shoulder-length hair which was sectioned into layers, a darker and light shade of brown. She had pretty ocean blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a yellow shirt with flow like a skirt at her thighs, a pink waistcoat and a blue skirt that reached her knees and black tapping shoes.

She smiled at seeing new students, She crouched down as Malik and Ryou were confused to seeing this lady as Yugi was hiding behind Solomon's left leg in fear.

"Hello, Welcome to school, I'm your teacher Miss Gardner, and this is where kids come to learn. See?" She said as she pointed to inside the room where several student were playing with each other, or playing with hand held video games and cards or were just talking to each other on their desk.

Suddenly a little boy came running toward Ryou, Yugi and Malik with a smile on his face, "Hey! You wanna play?" He asked as the boys looked uncertain for a moment at the boy before looked at Miss Gardner for approval who smiled and nodded as their faces light up with joy. They laughed and giggled as they ran with the boy toward the class room. .

Solomon watched as his sons ran inside and was nervous as Miss Gardner looked at him with a smile, "Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Because I'm new to this parenting thing, I want to come and meet you and see them off on their first day because, they're really special. I mean . . Really special. "Solomon hinted for Miss Gardner to watch them as he continue, "I just want to make sure they'll be okay. . so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay?" He asked a little worried.

Miss Gardner chuckled, she seen this many times, parents worried for their children's first day more than the child. She and Solomon looked toward the boys to see Ryou was chatting away with two kids about a book, Malik was playing a hand-held game with two kids as Yugi was happily drawing with two kids on a pieces of paper. .

"They'll be just fine, Professor." Miss Gardner said with a smile, "We'll see you at noon." She added as Solomon nodded before he started to wave bye to his boys as Miss Gardner gently pushes him out the door as he looks back nervously at his sons as Miss Gardner closed the door softly before she turn back to classroom.. .

"Okay class, take your seats." Miss Gardner said with a smile as cue, the kids started to go to their desks as Ryou walked toward his brothers with a book on his hand.

"Miss Gardner! Can Ryou sit with us?" A little boy said with a smile as he raised his hand, Ryou was surprise but he turn to see it was a boy that he was having a conversation about Ancient Egypt as well a girl with a stack of books beside them.

Yugi was about look for Malik when he felt himself being dragged, he look and was surprise to see a boy was pulling him with a huge smile on his face toward a table were another boy was siting, each had a piece of paper and art supplies, "Can we sit with Yugi?" He said to Miss Gardner as Yugi was smiling happily.

A boy then pointed to his desk as he pointed to Malik, "Can Malik sit over here?" He asked as Malik who was playing a hand-held game when he heard his name was surprise but he smiled, he was likes just like his brothers.

Miss Gardner chuckles as she gently push all three boys in a middle table , "The boys can sit right in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone." She said as all the kids cheered as Ryou, Yugi and Malik smiled happily.

Miss Gardner then walked up to the chalkboard, "Now, let's begin." She said as she picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board, ready to begin that day's worth of lessons.. .

As the hours passed, the sun moved a little so the shadow on the clock shone further. Finally, at twelve, the shadow was twice as far north as it had been at nine o'clock. Just as the minute hand hit twelve, a knock resonated from the classroom's front door.

Solomon opened the door as he smiled at Miss Gardner, "Oh, hello Professor, right on time. Your boys are right outside with the other children."

Solomon walked in the room an saw the mess and became distraught, thinking it was his boys that did the mess, "Oh, no, look at this mess! Oh I knew that the boys would be a handful but . .I'm so sorry." He said as Miss Gardner chuckled.

"What this? This is what happens where you put 20 kids in one little room. Your boys were perfect, perfect, normal, well-behaved boys." Miss Gardner said happily as she led Solomon outside to where the kids were playing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Solomon asked a little surprised.

"No, like what?" Miss Gardner asked.

While they were talking, over by the hopscotch made out of chalk, the three boys and another girl were heavily engaged. Yugi steadied his arm and flung a piece of chalk onto the second square from him. He then hopped into the first one and straight into the second, no powers used at all. Ryou and the girl were cheering for him.

"That was sweet!" Ryou said happily as Malik had his arms on his hips in confused stance but with a glare on his face.

"What's the point of this game, anyway?!" He asked as Yugi stuck his tongue at his brother with his eyes closed and his arms folded in front of his chest.

Suddenly a boy came tip toeing to the girl before he pushed her, "Tag! You're it!" He said laughing as he ran while the girl giggled and ran to tag someone else as Ryou, Yugi and Malik were confused to what just happened.

The kids all ran in a circular pattern from the girl as the boys stood there a little confused, "Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected." Ryou said as he pointed to the girl.

"Maybe she's a freak." Malik said with a glare toward the girl.

"Yeah, and they hate her!" Yugi said innocently before eeped when a girl touched his hand with a smile on her face.

"Tag! You're it!" She said happily.

"Oh, no! I've been infected!" He cried as the girl looked confused while Ryou and Malik looked worried as a boy came walking to see what was going on.

"All right, what's going on here?" The boy asked as he walked toward them as Yugi looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I've been infected." He whimpered as the boy groaned and smacked his head.

"You're not in-fec-ted! It's just a game!" He said as Yugi stopped crying as he was confused along with his brothers.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The boy said with a smirk.

"A Game? Neat!" Ryou cheered as Malik looked at the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, how do we play?" Malik asked as the boy sighed before smacked his head at the stupid boys before smirked.

"Okay, look, it's very simple. Yugi, tag me." He said as he outstretches his arm to Yugi who look very hesitant at the outstretched hand. .

"Come on, it's okay!" The boy said with a smirk. .

Yugi very slowly reached forward and pokes the boy before quickly withdraws his hand as the boy smirked again.

"Alright, now I'm it." The boy said loudly as he raised his hand in the air as he walked beside Malik, "And all you got to to do to play is tag someone else and they're it." He explained before he tagged Malik, he then ran as Malik looked up with a shocked look on his face as the boy yelled back.

"By the way, you're it!" He laughed as he ran, Malik was excited.

"Awesome! I'm it! What do I do?! What do I do? What do I do?! He said excitingly shaking his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Just tag someone else, and their it!" The boy yelled out as he was running away, the kids all were watching Malik.

Malik watches him run a little uncertain before he smirk as he side glance at Ryou and Yugi as both his brothers looked at each other before they started to run with smiles on their faces. Malik smiled before he started to chase his brothers, at first the boys started out slowly as Ryou and Yugi giggle and laughed as they ran, Malik smiled as he was catching up toward his brothers, despite running without powers like them. In fact, he wasn't putting in any huge strain at all. . .

Looking back Ryou saw that Malik was catching up to them, "Time to put it into overdrive, Yugi!" Ryou said with a smirk.

Ryou and Yugi ran even faster passing the adults and students, Malik saw this and ran faster like his brothers with a smirk on his face. Seeing that Ryou and Yugi increased their speed with smiles on their faces. Malik glared as he stuck out his tongue and ran faster as his brothers, Ryou and Yugi smirked before they increased their speed almost like their where like a blur as they ran. Malik glared angrily before he used all his power to increase his speed and suddenly he was running forward in super fast speed with a beam of light purple flashed behind before it disappeared as a streak of fire was in his wake.

Smirking Malik was near them, "Tag! You're IT!" He yelled with his eyes closed as he pushed Yugi as hard as he could, Yugi was pushed so hard that he went out of control as he crashes into the school leaving a hole like crack in the pavement of the playground. The audience were in a state of shock as it was quiet for a second before Yugi came bursting out of the roof in his other form with a beam of amethyst as he went feet jackknifing downwards as he falls.

"I'm gonna tag you guys now!" He yelled happily as he flew fast speed downwards, Malik and Ryou were standing next to each other before they quickly changed form like Yugi and quickly blast beamed through the schoolyard fence.

Yugi missed them and slammed into the pavement, it created a dust cloud and a large crater, Yugi slowly come out of hole looking a little confused to where his brothers were when he heard Malik's cocky laugh.

"Ha ha! You missed us!" Yugi turn to see his brothers a few feet away from him as he stood there pensively for a moment before quickly smashes them into a house across the street. .

"Ha Ha! Tag! You're it!" Yugi giggled/yelled as he flew away with Malik as they burst through some trees as the fell while Ryou followed them.

"No! No, I'm not! Ha ha! Tag! You're it!" Ryou laughed as he tagged Malik who only laughed while trees and cars were thrown in the air. .

"Tag!" Malik laughed, not only was another tree flung up into the air only to fall back down again, the same happened to a car. It must have exploded when it landed, for smoke and a fire flared up way in the distance.

"Missed me!" Yugi laughed, just as cow, with its trademark cry, soared up and back down out of sight.

"No, you're it!" Ryou yelled while Malik only laughed as it was followed by more of the signature zoom sounds that accompanied their light trails, although nothing could be seen from here. .

While Ryou, Yugi and Malik continue to play their game with the results devastating, the students were in a state of shock of what just happen as Miss Gardner stares blankly at what just transpired, Solomon smiled sheepishly before he took this convenient opportunity to leave unnoticed through the quite-ample new doorway. .

Solomon hurried to his car as he followed his boys, Solomon's car, it's driver piloting it, zoomed down the road as fast as it could go, it's license plate PRFDADY gleaming against the sun on the horizon.. .

"Whee!" Yugi said as Malik laughed while both were flying at super speed, rushing toward the city and over a sign that said, 'You are now leaving Domino City', with a perfect photo of the city's skyscrapers. A few seconds later Ryou just bursts right through the sing as he was laughing.

"Guys! No, wait!" Solomon called from his car as he was trying to catch up to them. .

Near a high level of a high building, one could see two streaks of light, one purple, one amethyst zooming out from the outskirts. Suddenly, Malik and Yugi flew around the building's corner. Right behind them was the light blue streak that was Ryou though he took the liberty of going around the building the other way, thereby gaining a lead on them. His hair blew backwards as he zoomed around a block, flying lower but gaining speed, determination on his face.

Zooming right behind his brothers towards a T-junction, they suddenly shot right, and he followed suit. The two runners zipped around a fountain on a crossroads and off, Ryou right behind them. Their light streaks moved like they were highly-rendered pixels, a series of blocky movements whilst streaming left. Their next zoom consisted of a U-turn around a big building that swept a lonesome car up into their air-drift. Indeed, the vacuum was so powerful that it dragged all manners of debris alongside the car, from paper sheets to garbage, cones, post-boxes, cellphones and even a few computers. Just as the air suction moved off, a red ball bounced down at its rear.

Finally, as Ryou was really gaining some distance, Malik and Yugi veered left and right respectively. Ryou gasped. Losing altitude, he dug his feet into the ground, creating sparks as the tarmac was ripped. He slowly grinded to a halt at the very end of the T-junction. Two adjacent colored onlookers, one male and one female, jumped slightly upon seeing Ryou finally stop.

Ryou went quiet as he used his super hearing to hear Malik laughing cocky and Yugi's voice that said 'can't catch me'.

He then growled as he paused momentarily looks left, then right, then left again, stopping at right. Crossing his eyes, he finally zooms out of the scene, leaving the onlookers bewildered. However, they soon screamed and fled, as a grinding noise approached. With an almighty CRASH, the windswept car smashed straight into the building, right next to initials that read "801." Building cement was scattered as it folded clean in two, although only person saw this.

Solomon came driving to a halt as he saw the damage, his face was twisted in worried, "Oh, no!" He said worriedly, he knew what they are doing as a small red ball bounced off his car and bounced away. . .

Now running on the ground, Ryou zoomed down so fast that his arms were half-folded in, turning right, left, right, all the while a focused grin plastered on his face. As he ran, the path on the road behind his cracked up into a glowing orange, with it afterwards breaking up, leaving a path cut into the road. He was now a light blue blur, leaving a path of debris in his wake that zigzagged rather like a zebra's stripes.

Malik was flying with a smirk on his face as he just passed Ryou on the straightaway, Ryou turn back, he followed after Malik's trail, . .On a busy road, inside a black van, a tall, young, long-haired male driver and his companion, a shorter, fatter black-haired fellow, were at ease. Until the two boys zoomed past them into busy traffic! Crying out in shocked voices, the driver skidded left, smashing right into a music store windowpane, with various glass fragments scattered everywhere. This went unnoticed by Ryou who shot between and around several cars, breaking some. Looking back behind him, he admired his handiwork, but gasped again upon seeing a huge traffic jam that he was approaching fast! Winding through a gap, he scaled a few feet up the building at the side, now smashing glass instead of tarmac. As he shot down the street at a sideways angle, the glass fell behind his in a trail.

"Whee!" Yugi giggled as he flew in a ballerina form, Ryou sees Yugi flying by in the opposite direction as he said huh before he return to the ground. He briefly stops at a street corner at the stop light, when it turn green returning alternately to the building and ground. . Now on Yugi's tracks , he pursues the unseen Yugi down several more streets as Ryou was smiling. .

Suddenly something caught his attention and he stops, looking upward with a gasp, he smiled. For on top of a building was a large glass dome ball, his pupils in his eyes zoomed to the glass dome as he saw Yugi's amethyst's beam's light trail in the reflective surfaces. He saw Yugi passed by some buildings before he started to calculate Yugi's location with a smirk.

"Subway, huh?" Ryou said, seeing where Yugi was going to be, his eyes went back to normal. He quickly went to the nearest subway entrance and he darts down the tunnel in a spiral fashion as he was laughing, leaving behind his customary trail. .

"Whee!" Yugi stilled fly as he was giggling, he didn't need any direction, Ryou exits the subway with his arms on his hips as he stood confidently at the exit with a smirk.

"OH! Yugi gasped in shock as he was suddenly aware that he might be tagged, he quickly hit the pavement, grinding to a complete halt mere inches from Ryou who gently touched his arm with a smile.

"Tag! You're it." Ryou said cocky as he began to fly away slowly toward Malik as he blows a raspberry at Yugi. Yugi looked confused for a bit before he glared and burst upward at high velocity which result in leaving a massive crater behind him as the debris hits several buildings and narrowly misses Solomon's car. .

He gasped when he saw his boys, "There they go- WHOA!" He yelled as he runs into the carter as his car did a complete front flip with a perfect landing as he grasped his chest in shock as the small red ball from earlier bounces off his car. .

"Watch out! Here he come!" Ryou yelled toward Malik as Yugi came for them but he narrowly missed Ryou and Malik who all laughed as he backpedals by pushing off the glass globe. The impact shattered the narrow base as the sphere rolls off the building top. .

As pedestrians screamed in horror as they ran, the globe smashes into the street way and starts to roll downwards, the surrounding mirrored in it's surface. It hits a building at a street corner and turns onto another road, smashing stores left and right as it bumps back and forth down the street. Ryou and Malik were still fleeing from Yugi.

Yugi was jumping while using the buildings tops as he chased after his brothers, the globe rolled past a traffic jam as Ryou and Malik flew above it, Yugi jumped down from the building and the force of the impact actually causes the road to curl upwards. It sends cars hurling upwards as the wave of asphalt hits them. .

In the mist of all this, Malik managed to make a right turn and hid behind a corner building, he poke his head out before he smirked and laughed for giving his brothers the slip.

He walked out and stands on the road with a smirk, "Ha ha! Suckers!" He said with a smirk when suddenly the road wave reached Malik, sending him upward in a spinning vertical barely missing a car as he had a blank expression his face as if wondering what the heck just happen.

"Tag, you're it!" Yugi laughed as he zooms up to Malik and tags him just at the height of his climb as Ryou joined his brothers with a smile on his face..

The scene changes to a rather swank looking home high above the city, where a man was trying to wooing a woman who was rolling her eyes, "You know, I've got a nice car. ." The man said to her as a car was hurling toward the room's full wall windows. .

SMASH!

Solomon looked upward at the high story impact and cringe at the damages as glass rains down on his car, he then looked up and breathed in relief at seeing his boys who were all high in the air in a circle. .

It look like Malik was arguing with his brothers but Yugi and Ryou all giggled before they flew off.

"Hey!" Malik snapped as he flies after his brothers in anger. .

Just when Malik was about to get his brothers, Ryou and Yugi flew as they went left and right through a post-modern style building. Malik came to a stop and was looking right and left before he screamed in anger at losing his brothers.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled as he was tired of playing around, he smashed a beeline right though the building before he smirk as he smashed through the other buildings. Ryou and Yugi were standing atop a Seattle Space Needle lookalike. However, Malik was closing in, smashing through three more buildings.

"He'll never find us up here!" Ryou said happily as Yugi nodded happily. .

Malik smashes through several more buildings in a fury of anger, in search of his brothers. .

"Do you hear something?" Yugi asked as they got quiet to hear what that noise was. .

Malik crashed through a sign labeled "gas" atop a gasoline station with a smirk on his face. The resulting explosion resulted in a massive fireball which trailed Malik as he closed in on the giant needle.

"Whoa! RUN!" Ryou yelled as he and Yugi was running on the building that seem to be a hamster wheel as the boys 'ran' Malik zoom behind them and taps them bot hon the shoulder with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"Tag! You're both it!" He yelled out triumphant.

"HEY!" Ryou yelled as he flew up with Yugi following him, "We can't both be it!" He said angrily as Yugi and Malik looked at him as Malik had a frown on his face.

"Why not?!" Malik snapped as Yugi merely tapped Ryou.

"Tag!" He said hoping to end the argument but Ryou eyes turn angrily toward Yugi as Malik was smirking.

"What?! I can't be IT twice!" He yelled angrily as Malik and Yugi were confused.

"Why not?" Yugi asked as Ryou then smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Okay then, Tag! Now you guys are it!" He said cocky as he tagged Malik and Yugi who eyes widen with surprise..

"Tag!" Malik said as he tagged Yugi who only smirk.

"Tags!" Yugi said happily as he tagged both Ryou and Malik who's eyes widen. .

"Hey, no tag back!" Malik shouted angrily before he tags Ryou, "Tag!"

"Tag! Tag! Tag!" The boys started to tag each other as they circle each other as they had their eyes closed.

Solomon turns a corner before he made his car came to a screeches halt, he look up to a good view of the boys . . from a giant hole through several buildings. . He cringed. .

As smoke drifted from the fire blazing atop the gas station, the boys trails moved rapid fast around the city, their giggles and laughter puncturing the air that only provided a view to the numerous holes in buildings, smashed property lines, littered debris everywhere and other numerous forms of destruction.

And one person was watching this. Through the window into Domino City Hall's main office, a large room with exquisite decor, a short woman with blond hair pulled back in pig tails, a black top hat. Her attention was completely held by the actions the boys were doing all over the city. Although we couldn't see her face, her posture showed that he meant serious business.

The woman throws throws open a set of large double doors, her now-visible face revealed a pair of blue framed glasses, a small badge was on her polo shirt that said 'Mayor' she walks professionally across the red-carpeted floor as she continues to chant to herself. .

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. ." She scuttled her feet down the red carpet, her fists clenched.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were flying as they were laughing and giggling, Solomon was driving tying to find his boys as it shows the Mayor as she walks down a long room with tall windows and pillars, still muttering to herself, then it shows the boys with Ryou and Yugi's eyes close as Malik were laughing, Solomon drove to the left to avoid destroy cars and craters in the roads as he drove. .

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" The Mayor said, as she opened double doors and came out onto indoor steps leading down onto the major atrium as another woman joined her.

She was wearing a light purple dress with a black tie walked toward the mayor, executing a perfect quick place in 3-inch purple heel heeled boots. She had dark purple eyes and blond hair, her name was Mai Valentine. She matches the mayor's professional walk as they head down a large flight of stairs.

"Oh boy is right, Mayor Hawkins." Ms. Valentine said as she was walking beside the mayor, "It's terrible! The town is being destroy by three boys with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?"

"Tag! Tag! Tag! Tag!" Ryou, Yugi and Malik all said as they flew while laughing and giggling, Solomon quickly swirled to the left to miss the destroyed car.

Meanwhile back in City hall, many business people were running around in distressed as as several concerned businessmen are shoving papers in Ms. Valentine's face. .

"Don't worry gentlemen. The mayor and I have the situation under control!" Ms. Valentine said to calm the businessmen.

"Oh boy!" The mayor said.

"I know sir!" Ms. Valentine said as they continue to walk. .

The boys were still flying as they still giggled and laugh while Solomon was driving to follow his sons as he made a screeching to the right to miss a burning and destroyed car. .

A large two doors were forced opened by a large crowd of people are surrounding the two politicians, "Oh boy!" Mayor Hawkins said.

"You tell them Mayor! Domino City will not stand for this kind of behavior!" Ms Valentine said as she and the crowd of people followed the Mayor. .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were still flying, unknown to where their direction was taking them, Solomon made a screeching left and gasped when he saw his boys were heading straight to the City hall.

The mayoral group was outside, led by the diminutive public official, "Uh, Mayor, hello?! City's being destroyed!? Where are you going?!" Ms. Valentine asked as she and the crowd followed him down the right white block right next to the hall, behind the tall white columns. The businessmen were even more anxious and worried now while the mayor only said oh boy. .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were all laughing and giggling as they flew, Solomon followed his boys Mayor Hawkins kept on walking . .

"Mayor, what are you doing?! We're in a serious mushroom!" Ms Valentine said as the mayor stopped as if an idea came to her.

"Exactly!" She said happily as they all stopped. . in front of a food cart that sold mushrooms. . .

Solomon rushes behind his boys as they were heading right to City hall, "Boys! NO!" Solomon yelled in his car. .

The vendor was seen busying herself inside the food cart, "Ahem, hello. . ' Mayor Hawkins said as the vendor pops out her head out with a smile toward her favorite and valuable customer.

"Hello!" she said as she looked almost like the twin sister of the Mayor only with black hair, a nose that looked like a big mushroom and a bad french accent.

"The Usual, Marie!" The mayor said with a smile on her face. .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were nearing the City hall as they were laughing and giggling. .

"Ahh! Yes, I have a fine vintage for you here, picked fresh today!" Marie said with her bad french accent as she smiled toward her customer, she then takes out a moist, brown-grey button mushroom high in the air by a pair of thongs, brine dripping off it's smooth surface. .

"OH BOY!" The Mayor cried in happiness!

The boys were even closer as the Mayor, ever slowly bringing the mushroom toward her moist lips. Ryou, Yugi and Malik flew toward the City hall laughing and giggling. The Mayor almost took a bite of her tasty mushroom as the boys strike the mushroom cart outside City Hall. . the result was an explosion that blasted everyone backwards, as the smoke cleared it reveals a giant impact crater left by the boys impact as the vendor cart was demolished. . .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were lying down in the center, laughing giddily and rapidly talking about the game as they changed back to their normal forms. Solomon ran into the scene and over the dazed bodies and toward his boys. .

"Boy! Boys! Are you okay?!" Solomon asked them urgently as all three of them kept on laughing. .

All three of them float up and touched Solomon, "Tag! You're it Professor!" Ryou, Yugi and Malik laughed with joy in their laughter. .

Their laughter could only be heard The Mayor lay there in the crater, surrounded by numerous dirty and decapitated pickles that had burst from the cart. While the boys continued to laugh, the destruction on the Hall alone remained evident, with a gaping hole into the place where the impact had occurred. And not just there. Moving out from the hall, the damage was evident everywhere. Past Solomon's sleek white car, which was parked next to the front steps, holes were poking out of building at every turn. Upturned cars littered the ground.

Rubbish stuck to everything. The people were oddly scarce too, seeing as most had fled to safety upon seeing the flying streak that was the boys. The street remained quiet until the glass globe that Ryou had used to catch Yugi and which Yugi had subsequently knocked over, came out of an adjacent street. At a very slow speed, it bumped off the building wall, denting it heavily in the process, whilst also setting off a nearby car alarm.

And from a distance far enough that one could see the whole of the city, along with the surrounding suburbs and outskirts, the true extent of the damage to the city was evident. Virtually every structure, from skyscrapers to those only a story tall, was pockmarked with house-sized holes. Then, at the city's side, the Space Needle's building top finally gave way. Letting off a bit of smoke, it fell to the ground like an oversized dart.

The City looked like it had been subjected to half an apocalypse. As darkness returned, the mood of the place similarly lowered.

All because off three super-powered little boys


	4. Hatred and Misery

Chapter 4: Hatred and Misery. .

The door of the Muto's chateau opened from the outside and the instant that it did, Ryou, Yugi and Malik all zipped in, still buzzing around room with their coloured trails streaming behind them. As they continued to laugh, giggle, chuckle and otherwise enjoy themselves, Solomon walked in as he shut the door after himself. .

"Okay, guys. . " Began Solomon, he was looking very tired as the energy-pumped boys zipped around his head, his eyes were slanted a little and he spoke in a grave but not unloving voice, "Boys, it's almost time for your bedtime. . Okay? Boys?" He raised his right hand, calmly trying to control his adrenaline-filled sons. .

"Come on, Professor, you're it!" Ryou laughed as Solomon smiling a bit a they looked at his direction, changing altitude and longitude continuously, "Gotta catch us!"

Solomon smiled for about 2 seconds before he deflated a bit, lowering his head, "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?" He muttered quietly. .While the boys kept zipping everywhere, covering every square centimetre of the main room without damaging anything, he walked up the side stairs and along the first floor indoor balcony. . .

"Eep!" Yugi yelped out playfully as Solomon, out of nowhere, caught the wayward boy out of his flight path, Solomon smirked as he held his son. .

"Gotcha you little rascal!" He said smirking, he leaned toward the ceiling-height fireplace, keeping an eye on the other two and just as Malik zoom past, he snatched him too as Malik laughed.

"Help! I got caught!" Malik said cheerily as Solomon brought him to his chest while Ryou floated in front of them, "Ryou, watch out!" Malik laughed as Ryou giggled. .

"You're the sole survivor!" Yugi slowly and dramatically said while he was smiling as the others followed his gaze, Ryou zoomed back down to the ground floor. .

"No way, Professor!" Ryou laughed as he bounced from the couch's left armrest to the right armrest, looking back up at Solomon at the couch's end, "You can't catch me!"

"Oh yes, I can." Began Solomon with mild seriousness and his eyes narrowed again, "Because the game's over and it's your bedtime. " He added sternly as Ryou glanced down a little, disappointment was in his eyes, "Now come up here so we can catch you." He added in a final tone as Ryou looked up dejectedly, Ryou slowly floated up Solomon's level, air whooshing out quietly as he did so. .

Now level with his two brothers, they stared at him intently, Solomon smiling knowingly, before they leant forward, laughing as they pulled Ryou into Solomon's arms. He had his mouth open happily as he watched them titter with cheerful innocence, not yet aware of what they had truly done out in the town today.

Solomon began to carry his sons to their room as they changed form, "Well now, three little boys had a very busy day today, didn't they?" He asked.

"Yeah it was really fun! We met lots of kids!" Yugi said happily.

"And we leaned things." Ryou said cheerful with his eyes closed happily.

"And we played tag!" Malik added with a smile on his face.

"Mm-mm, Well I'm glad you had so much fun because tomorrow will be a busy day. . So let's get your PJ's on and into bed. . There's something we should talk about. . " Solomon said sadly as he opened their bedroom door and went in before he closed the door behind him. .

Ryou, Malik and Yugi were in their PJ's on and were tucked in their bunk beds, Solomon pulled a chair a she sat on it and looked at his boys with a smile on his face.

"Okay, everybody in?" He asked as Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were all tucked in their beds as they smiled at their father.

"Yep! What's up Daddy-o?" Malik asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, it's super powers. . I'm not sure how to say this but. . I don't think you should use them in public anymore. ." Solomon said as it confused the boys as they looked at their father.

"Why?" questioned all three boys together. They were far too young (technically only two days old, but in all other senses they were ten) to yet understand by themselves why that was a good idea.

"Well," continued Solomon smiling a little so as to not offend them with his next statement, "your powers are very special and unique." They smiled up at that statement, obviously happy. Although not so to the boys he was clearly struggling with finding a way to express what he wished to express in such a way that they would understand. "And although we have a lot of fun doing unique things around the house," Then he gestured behind him, in the direction of the city,"out in Townsville, people don't understand just how special you girls are yet." He pointed at the boys, making them smile even more, although his next statement wiped the smiles from their faces. "And unfortunately people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique." He rested his hand on his knee, his other one propped behind them as a sign of affection.

"That's silly." Ryou said as Solomon chuckled and nodded toward Ryou.

"Well, I think so too. . But nonetheless, take it easy with the powers tomorrow. Just give Domino City a little time to understand your specialness, okay?" Solomon said as Ryou and Yugi smiled while Malik smirked.

"Okay!' Ryou and Yugi said happily as they snuggled close to their pillows.

"Yeah, yeah." Malik said as he yawned as he to snuggled close to his pillow.

"But people here are nice. Things will be fine." Ryou said happily before all three of them yawned as they fell asleep as Solomon smiled before he quietly left his sons room but he had a bad feeling in his gut. .

Unfortunately Ryou was wrong. .

FREAKY WEIRDO BOYS BROKE EVERYTHING

These were the words that headed the front-line of that evening's edition of the Domino City Tribune (Wednesday, July 3rd, 2012). Accompanying the body of text following that title was a black-and-white picture of the three boys at the height of the Tag game earlier today. The stack of papers that had just been dropped outside a newsagent showed this title with such ferocity that it was a wonder there was no one in the area noticing it at all.

Mere seconds had passed, however, before a pair of green-skinned hands protruding from two brown overcoat sleeves reached out of the night and plucked up one of the papers. The hands raised themselves up below a pair of pink eyes radiating from the blackness of a box propped up beside the newsagent.

"Hmm. . " said a voice curiously from the depths of the box. This was shortly followed by a long, evil-sounding laugh that successfully penetrated the surrounding block, although it didn't reach the driver of the Domino City Tribune van as it drove away. The laugh from whoever was reading the paper continued to echo across the street, making the pair of eyes that belonged to the voice's owner seem even more sinister in the semi-darkness. And whoever was laughing had, strangely, found great joy in the front headline of that paper. They had found happiness at the news of three little boys involuntarily laying half the city to waste.

Why, however, remained a mystery.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik got off Solomon's car with smiles on their faces as they were nearing the school building but stopped to hear Solomon, "So I'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay."

"Okay, but don't worry Professor, things are gonna be fine." Ryou said with a smile as they waved Solomon bye before they walked up to the school's and walked in before stopped with shock at seeing the classroom. . .

But it opened onto a wreak. The destruction was dominated by the hole caused by Yugi being pushed yesterday into the classroom, along with the hole he had created upon bursting through the ceiling afterwards. The trail in the room was filled with water coming from the burst water fountain nearby. All around the hole were various construction workers, making lots of noise with their drills, hammers and saws. All eyes were fixed upon the boys entrance, however. Miss Gardner seemed surprised, but all of the other 20 kids had cold, unsuppressed anger in their eyes.

"OH BOYS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU'D BE JOINING US TODAY! TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Miss Gardner said, over the noise of the workers, holding papers in her hands,loudly to them as the door slammed closed Ryou, Yugi and Malik who flinched. .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik all frowned sadly as they went to take their seats in the middle as the other kids glared at them before they pushed their desk away from the boys as they looked up sadly as Miss Gardner began the class.. .

"I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE, DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION!" Miss Gardner yelled through the loud construction as the kids looked up toward the destruction of their classroom. .

"SECOND I'M ARRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHTS OR WATER FOR A WHILE! AND A BROKEN REFRIGERATOR MEANS THAT SURPISE REWARDS IS OUT!" Miss Gardner yelled again as the kids covered their ears through the loud noise as they looked up toward the broken lights before they look toward the broken water fountain as the plumber was trying to stop the water from flowing. . The kids then look toward their busted refrigerator where Miss Gardener held pop or snacks for when they made good grades..

"SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOSIE AND SUCH AND GET RIGHT TO WORK, SHALL WE?!" Miss Gardner yelled at all the noise before turn to look at Ryou, Yugi and Malik.

"BOYS, CAN YOU RECITE THE ALPHABET FOR US?" She yelled as the boy were sitting quiet dejected in the midst of all this. Yugi was looking down, he was quiet depressed at the table while Ryou was trying to look somewhere away from the chaos but he wasn't happy. Malik was smiling weakly to hid his sadness and culpability as they looked around to see the other kids were glaring daggers at the boys. .

"BOYS? ABC'S?" Miss Gardner said/yelled as the boys sighed sadly as they lowered their heads in sadness. .

Just as the noise briefly subsided slightly, the boys started reciting the alphabet, wearing sad expressions and closed eyes. Every letter was a great effort. "A. . B. . C. . D. . Eee!" The boys yelled in pain as a plank hits them in the head, as they accentuate the vowel. They rubbed their heads as they looked up to see several construction workers were fixing the hole in the roof. .

"HEY! Gol-dang it! You done darn broke my board! Flang dangling consarnders!" An angry worker snapped at them as the boys lowered their head in despair.

"F. . " They continue to recite the alphabet with a sad tone in their voice. .

Solomon was at home, he was cleaning the boys room, with a smile as he grabbed the two days clothing of the boys, he was about to start the washer when his watch beeped.

"Ooh! Almost time to pick up the boys. . Better hurry." He said to himself with a smile on his face, as he walked out his house and locked his door, he is confronted by a large mob of people lead by Mayor Hawkins and the local authorities. .

"That's him boys! He's in cahoots with the evil pickle killers! cucumbers crushers, vinegar varlets, dill-destroyers! Why it's just not even kosher!' Hawkins said angrily to Solomon as she pointed to him while Miss Valentine sighed before she gently pushed Hawkins back.

"Let it go, Mayor, Let it go." She said before she walked a few inches away from Solomon with a unreadable face on.

She then holds a wanted poster with drawings of Solomon with Ryou, Yugi and Malik as below the picture was the reason they were wanted for. . Solomon's eyes widen when he saw they were wanted for mass destruction. .

"Are these your boys?" She asked as she pointed to the picture while Solomon silently gulped.

"Why yes, but they were just playing! They are really very good little boys! And I really need to pick them up from school!" Solomon hinted as he tried to move before stopped when two large burly cops made him halt.

Miss Valentine merely smiled, "I understand sir , but we really would like you to come downtown with us so we can ask you a few question." She said with no room to argue as the two cops began to manhandle Solomon and walked through the mad mob and into the back of a squad cop car.

"You guy. . My kids! I really ought to pick them up! I can't just leave them . . alone!" Solomon pleaded as the cops got in the car and began to drive away from the Muto's household. . .

It was the end of the school day as Ryou, Yugi and Malik watched as all the kids either got on the bus or were being picked up by their lovely parents. They stood in the front lawn of Domino Elementary School, they waited patiently, not even lifting an arm, for Solomon to pick them up like he promised. It wasn't long till they were indeed alone. Not a single person was present as the school's flag blew against the wind behind them, light shadows cast against the pole, the boys and the school's sign. . Other then a bicycle bell several blocks away, nothing else was heard in the area. . Not a sound. .

By the mid-afternoon, the shadows had increased their length, the sky had become a duller grey as the boys were still in their same poses on the front lawn of their school. . When the evening came, the shadows had doubled in length as the sky was a dark, murky grey was behind them. . Still the boys didn't move a muscle.

Finally Night reared it's creepy and mysterious head, the shadows barely was distinguishable from the navy darkness of the sky. .The three boys were still exactly the same, expect their that their expressions were now sad looking. Ryou was in the middle of his brothers with his arms in front of him, Yugi was on the left side of Ryou with his hands on his sides while Malik arms were folded in front of his chest. .

Every second of silence was louder then any train horn as they continue to keep an eye on the deserted road in front of them, they were hoping that Solomon would arrived any minute now. . Malik sighed as he lowered his head and closed his eyes while his brows were crunched up in an angry fashion.

"He's not coming." He said finally, ending the silence around them, Ryou and Yugi looked at him as both blinked, they knew that he been waiting and wanting to say that since school ended at noon.

"He hates us! He totally hates us!" He added with an angrily tone in his voice, Yugi lips wiggled before he let out a few tears and started to cry in sadness, starting Ryou as he tried to disagree with Malik and try to console Yugi.

"No, he probably just got held up or the car broke down or maybe he just forgot or. . " He stopped talking when he saw Malik was glaring at him before he rolled his eyes at Ryou who finally admitted defeat, "Maybe he hates us. ." He said sadly as Yugi, who stopped crying, and him looked down in sadness both realizing that Solomon wasn't coming. . They have only been alive for 3 days, they truly had no idea how the world could so cruel be, that you couldn't always count on someone to solve your problems or be there for you . .That it was really was a cold dog eat dog world out there. .

Ryou sighed, "Come on, let's try and find our way home. ." He said as Yugi and Malik changed forms as they both floated up into the air, Ryou, however did not do the same, as he watched them before he hanged his head down. .

"We're not supposed to use our powers. ." He reminded them quietly and slowly, yet meaningfully, Yugi and Malik both floated back down to the level of the ground while they changed form, their own head hung in the similar fashion as their brother. . They all sighed sadly, 'This is the worst day ever. .' All three of them thought sadly. .

"Come on guys." Ryou said sadly as he held out his two hands to Yugi and Malik as they took one each. .The three of them walked down the street, the path as slow as a tortoise, their heads still hung. The houses they passed remained silent, as did the dark navy landscape that was the city. They had no idea where they were going at all, yet they kept walking, hoping that they could still could on their home to provide comfort, not knowing it was deserted. However, that was the least of their problems. Although they'd had a hint with their classmates, that had yet to discover exactly what the city thought of them.

The darkness of the night overwhelmed the area as they left Domino Elementary behind, in hopes of finding their way home. .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were near a Electronics store, they stopped to watch the Televisions' that were there as they were each talking about the latest destruction and crimes to the city. . . What they heard caused them to be shocked. .

"Because. . " An Anchorman was presenting the front headlines for CTN News, the time currently 8:01pm. He had his hands folded in front of him, a stern look on his face. 'Three super-powered little boys. ."

The broadcast abruptly changed. .

"Should the manufacturing of super-powered children be illegal?" the question had being proposed by the I.P. Host on a talk show called Incorrect Politics. Surrounding him in several chairs were people from a variety of walks of life.

The broadcast changed again. .

"A great travesty has befallen our beloved city. ." said the Mayor shortly, at her own office's desk with a stern look of her own plastered on her cheeks.

The broadcast changed yet again. .

"I was reaching down between my legs to ease the seat back," said the tall, thin guy from before, gesturing with his words beside his shorter, fatter friend. A local Anchor of 5KTTVL was interviewing them on the street, right next to where their black van had crashed into a store. More people had picket signs against the boys in the background. "When this atomic punk buzzed in, with no fair warning!"

"The devastation," continued CTN News's Anchorman gravely, "Devastating."

"Well of course it should be illegal," said an old lady with a gray beehive hairdo back on the talk show.

"Used to be a time," said Mayor Hawkins outraged, finger and arm outstretched for effect, "when you could buy an honest pickle!"

"And then they were causing an eruption and lighting up the skies," said the blond-haired young adult, speaking into the Local Anchor's microphone.

"Estimated dollars in damages," said the Anchorman, pressing on, "a whopping twenty-five million."

"I'm offended just looking at them!" commented an 80's punk rocker on the talk show, wearing a black jacket and sporting a green spiked Mohawk.

The Mayor was holding up two pictures of chalk outlines of pickles and the pickle cart, as though they were victims of murder. "The kind," she said, "that you can only find, at a pickle kart!"

"Now," said the blond guy, pointing to his friend that was sobbing into his hands, "Jamie's crying."

"Well," said the Local Anchor, speaking back into his microphone on the Domino's City streets, "it seems that. ."

The Anchorman continued on, his words conveniently fitting into the previous person's sentence. "The hatred is running rampant for. . "

"Those mutant. ." said a festively-dressed Jamaican woman resembling well known psychic Ms. Cleo, on the talk show.

"Pickle-cob killing. ."' ranted the Mayor, right up against the camera lens now.

"Freaks," finished the Local Anchor. The two music-obsessed guys were hugging each other beside him, the crowd ranting behind them. "Back to you, Linda."

"They are little freaks, aren't they?" said a vapid blonde female reporter to a square-jawed white-haired reporter sitting beside her. "With more on this subject as. . " Linda's voice carried on as all of these scenes were visible on numerous televisions or sale display in the front of the electronics store. . .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik watched as the rabble coming from all of them was heard at the same time. . The faces of the boys were full of utter remorse, sadness and guilt. . They all had open mouths gasping silently, with their arms hanging beside them as they stared at the newscasts and interviews. They didn't say a word as they took it all in, only now realizing just what the town thought about them. From Yugi to Ryou, to Malik, all they could take in was that all these people hated them to no end, when they just meant to have fun. They didn't think Ryou, Yugi and Malik were good little boys. They called them freaks instead.

The slowly lowered their heads with their eyes closed before they walked away slowly, the chatter from the television still playing behind them. Their shadows followed them as they left the area around the hardware store. They just didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, all the televisions cut to a Newsflash logo, a beeping theme tune playing behind it. "We interrupt this program for an important newsflash," said a female voice over. The Newsflash logos faded to a picture of Solomon against a police photo background, with a convict number displayed in front of him. His hair was ruffled and untidy, and he seemed worried. "Arrested today in connection with the "Tag" incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive boys, Professor Solomon Muto."The picture then cut to Solomon at the back of a grimy and dirty jail cell as the bars slammed shut. He jogged up to them, mere inches from the camera. "Upon incarceration, the "Professor" had this statement to make."

"Please, just let me go," Solomon begged. His eyes were extremely baggy and his voice sounded very weak too. 'My boy, they need me. They don't know I'm in jail.!" he plead as it the scene went black. .

Ryou, Yugi and Malik were walking past a building that had foot marking on the side of it as if someone had run across it as Ryou looked down sadly as he remembered that this was his doing. . The boys felt even more dejectedly than before. .

The Scene went black, "What if they tried to go home themselves?"

Still not using their powers one bit, the boys walked up and down the twisted up tarmac created by Yugi's impact from yesterday. Malik was ahead of Ryou and Yugi a few feet, but they were all walking without any real will.

"They can't find their way if they don't fly."

The boys walked alongside the zigzagging streak ahead of a large pothole, their reflections easily reflected in the damaged glass buildings on either side. The boys had just passed the huge glass ball, which still rested in the street's middle, it's path leading from behind it. The boys kept on walking, looking as dejected as they had yet.

The scene went black, "Please they're only little boys! Who are probably cold. ."

Malik shivered from the wind that blew the cold icy chill, his hoodie didn't protect his arms. .

". scared. ."

Yugi gasped when he heard a sound like something was following them as he quickly ran and held Ryou's hand in fear. .

". .Maybe even. . Lost!"

And indeed they were lost. In a situation where they didn't know what to do, only being half a week old, they were lost just as much in their minds as they were in the dark parts of the town. The City hated them to no reason now, and for a good reason, at least from their point of view. Not for Solomon, though, or the boys.

But perhaps not... for a certain primate.

Malik finally walked into the parking lot of a shopping mall, his head down. They had been wandering here and there, to and fro, not even getting one bit closer to home. And the sky looked greyer then ever.

They finally stopped near a stop light as Malik sighed angrily, "Well it's official! I have no idea where we are!" He said angrily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he glared ahead of him. Ryou sighed sadly as he walked up beside his brother. .

"Well, I can't say it's been the best day. ." He said sadly as Yugi walked up to his brothers with his eyes closed and a sadden look on his face.

"But, it probably couldn't get much worse. ." He said sadly suddenly a flash of lightning occurred suddenly, signaling a thunderstorm. Just as the thunder resonated, rain came pouring down hard. Malik moaned loudly in frustration, while Yugi sobbed without tears. Ryou glanced between the two quickly, searching for a solution.

"Hey, it's okay! Uhh, maybe there's a box we can get in around back, come on!" He said trying to make his brothers happy as he walked behind what looks like a convenience store which was the groceries Super-mart, they walked to an ally and saw a lot of boxes. .

"See!" Ryou said happily as he pointed toward the end of the alley, "There's a whole bunch boxes." He added as his brother followed him. .

Just when things were looking up as Ryou ran toward the boxes, a small teen suddenly springs up and scared Ryou on his back as he screamed. Another teen jumped for the dumpster as it scared Ryou and Malik who screamed as a big fat boy jumped from the boxes scaring poor Ryou again.

Ryou quickly got up and ran toward his brothers as they circled around Yugi and screamed in terror before they got quiet when they saw a semi's door slowly opened as it revealed Ushio as he springs forward, looking much more imposing and threatening. .

He smirked at the pipsqueaks, "Aww, what's the matter? Did somebody get washed?" He said before he and gang began to crackle maliciously.

The boys looked terrified as they look to their right but before they made their escape, a teen jumped in front of them with a scary look on his face as Ryou, Yugi and Malik screamed in terror while they held each other as he advanced them. .

CLANK!

When a BANG sound resonated as teen stopped dead, before he keeled over onto the ground, out cold. How this had happened was answered instantly. A trashcan lid flew through the air, knocking off a brick wall before hurtling down towards Dartz, A flash of white light and he was down too, just as the lid rebounded off of a wires container, up towards Big Ricky's head. He didn't have time to dodge before it clubbed him unconscious too. The can lid hit the brick wall again before spiraling down towards Ushio His shocked look didn't vanish until he too was on the ground. Finally, it ricocheted off the lorry Ushio had leapt out of straight towards Tom. The lid sailed over his head and bounced off the wall through him, clubbing him down with another white flash.

Now it was heading towards the boys They shrunk back, but it thankfully bounced off the ground near them. They looked up thankfully as it soared overhead. The lid's acceleration was promptly stopped when a green hand reached out of a trench coat and grabbed it.

A figure on top of a nearby, low-raised roof lowered the lid back down. Rain lashed down as the boys took him in. Apart from the trench coat, he had a paper bag over his head and a torn scarf billowing around his neck. Goblin-like ears protruded from either side of his shadowed face. And then, lightning struck, briefly illuminating his curved eyes and what parts of his face weren't hidden by the bag of scarf. It was a very deep, multilayered face, in more ways than one, as would soon be revealed.

The boys stood there stunned, surrounded by the unconscious Ushio Gang members. After a few tense moments of after-anticipation, they opened their mouths. "Wow, thanks-"

The figure leapt off of the low roof, away from the boys. "Hey, wait!" cried Ryou as he ran away from them, around a nearby corner. "Come back!" His shadow had only just vanished when the boys ran after him, their feet splashing in the rain all around them. The mysterious figure swept down the alley, mild panic on his partly concealed face, until he vanished from view into the shadows of a sideways box, surrounded by many others.

The boys slowly trudged their way down the wet path leading to the figure's box, looking around for him. Their hair dripped by their side, the rain pit-patting everywhere. Ryou looked up, down, left and right, while Malik and Yugi looked everywhere too. Ryou finally slowed down and looked into the shadows of the box, swinging his arms as he approached closer, squinting into the darkness of the box.

"Hey guys, over here!" He called to Malik and Yugi. All three of them jogged a little closer to the box. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Ryou He patted his chest lightly.

"Malik." added Malik, nodding his head in conformation, folding his arms in his own distinctive way.

"And I'm. . ." said Yugi with mild tension, throwing his arms wide. "Yugi!"

"Go away, please," moaned the figure from the depths of the large box. He was crouched back so far that nothing of him could be seen. The boys looked confused, holding their heads very still. "Do not look at me."

"But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those gang members back there" said Ryou in a would-be happy tone, trying to smile. Whoever the figure in the box was, they saw no reason to be afraid of him.

'Yeah," added in Malik, "that was amazing with the trash can lid." He gestured around, mimicking its actions in taking out the Ushio Gang, "It was all swish, bang, crash, bam, boom!"

"Yeah, you rock!" supplied Yugi gesturing his arms as Malik folded his own upper limbs.

"No, please," said the figure from the box's back. The rain continued to fall, the boys leaning in to his every word. "I dare not listen." As he spoke his deep, Japanese-sounding voice (never minding that the boys had no idea what a Japanese accent sounded like), a pair of wide, pink eyes suddenly opened, fully visible to the boys. His black pupils showed heavy trauma from within, whatever it was. "For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long!" His pupils widened, then closed, finally opening again, now looking down at where his feet might be. "Alas, my little ones, I do not rock." His pupils retreated to the centre of his eyes, as they curved, showing anger, at himself no less. "For I, Rex am..." He hesitated briefly, mentally searching for the right word.

"A monster." Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, illuminating his face. With his scarf lower now, the boys were able to briefly see a mouth surrounded by black body hair, and the deepest of angry sorrows before darkness shielded him from the girls' field of vision once again.

"You're not a monster," said Ryou dismissing the notion without hesitation. "Monsters are evil." Whatever the reason, they felt angrier at almost anybody else right then, even Solomon as he had failed to collect them. While this one, who named himself Rex, he was different to them.

"Yeah," agreed Malik, "and anybody who'd save us like you did is so not evil." He folded his arms yet again, having looked to the sky as she had spoken.

"You're no monster, mister," said Yugi calmly, his own hands behind his back. "You're just really dirty."

"Please," moaned Rex's voice from the box. Rain dripped off of the flap that stuck out, falling down in front of the girls as they listened patiently. His voice, previously full of moderate angst, was now in full angst-mode, although it was personal, true angst then drew the boys in completely. "You're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand."

The boys stared back, tiny puddles of water congregating at their feet. "Besides, how could you?" continued Rex without hesitation, no visible part of his body required to convey the necessary emotion; his voice was doing the job just fine. "For you are pure, and innocent, and most certainly loved." The boys exchanged side glances, silently thinking about what Rex had just said. They looked back as he continued. "How could you what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery?" A short silence resonated, the boys blinking a few times in somewhat slow succession, though not nearly as slow as the current crawling speed of Rex's voice.

Deep down, they knew exactly what it was like to be tormented by others, left all alone in the cold, dark world. They could relate completely. "How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special?" The boys looked down, staring into their distorted reflections on the watery ground at their feet. Minus the continuous drops of rain, they could see exactly how they felt in their own faces.

"Because you don't fit in," said Rex sounding a little pissed off now. The rain was still falling around his box. "Because you are... a FREAK!" Rex stepped out of his box, whipping the paper bag off of his head. Lightning flashed again, just as a bright, gross, repulsive pink brain stretching out of his skull came into view. He was a mutated chimpanzee, with the ability to speak, his skin green and his fur pitch black. He stood very still, watching the boys for reaction.

They stared back at him sadly. They hadn't ran or even flinched when he had revealed himself. They had just stood there, with sad looks on their faces, not intimidated.

"Because," said Ryou, the three boys changed form and rose into the air, small whoosh sounds accompanying their take off. Rex recoiled in surprise, watching with slight shock as they rose further away from his head. Droplets of water fell past the boys as they rose higher and farther. "We're freaks too."

"What amazing powers!" Rex jerked his thumb upwards in approval, finding their abilities quite impressive. His pink brain wobbled as rain hit it, drop after drop.

"No, they're terrible!" cried back Ryou anger spread on his face.

"I bet everyone hates them," said Rex quietly, lowering his hand back down.

"Yeah!" said Malik sourly, crossing his eyes in confirmation.

"And they hate you too," said Rex in realization, pointing up at the boys.

"Yes," sniffled Yugi with great effort, rather upset. Rex turned back away from the boys tears welling up in his eyes. It was the saddest look seen on his face before... or since, for a very long time.

"I am in the same boat," he said in a slow moan. Just as the tears fell from his eyes, rain hitting him all over at the same time, he pointed up to his protruding brain, almost touching it with his sharp simian fingers. "This brain is full of brilliant ideas." He sniffled slightly, and not just due to the coldness of the night either. "But will anybody listen? No." He slumped forwards a bit, his voice's hope level dropping even lower. The boys were still nearby, paying close attention. They drifted a little closer, although he was unaware of this, his back still to them. "Nothing in this grey matters.." He started to trudge his way back towards his box, slopping his feet through the congregated water on the paved ground.

"So what's the point?" He trotted over the box flap and back into the crowded depths, free from the rain, but not from his many problems. He was only in there two seconds, however, before the boys floated back down in front of it, stopping on the bottom flap. They touched ground level again as they had returned back down.

"Oh Rex," said Yugi sweetly, "don't be sad." He and Malik leaned around his right side, while Ryou poked around his left. He faced away from them, his outline visible. "Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique." Rex opened his eyes, having heard Yugi. .

"And if you just give people time," added in Ryou going along the same lines as Yugi, "they'll start to understand your specialness."

"Yeah," agreed Malik, raising an arm for effect. "You just gotta believe in yourself." At these words, just as the rain outside finally ceased falling, Rex's eyes blinked. But when they opened again, they were accompanied by a grin. Coupled with his eyes, it looked almost... sinister.

Without warning, he leaned back out of his box, startling the boys. "You mean," he began, speaking much faster now than before, "if I take my time to construct my most ingenious plan, the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place machine, then people will come to understand my specialness?"

He waited there, hesitating, his fingers clenched against each other. The boys remained rather nonplussed, Ryou and Yugi subtly glancing at Malik, "Uhhhh..." hesitated Malik slowly, befuddled.

"Okay!" exclaimed Rex stretching his arms and eyes wide. "I'll do it!" He narrowed his eyes to slits once again, looking determined. "But I'll need your help."


	5. Helping Rex

Chapter 5: Helping Rex. .

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed all three boys. They were with Rex on the rocky rim of a short volcano in the dead centre of Domino City Central Park.

"Jump in," said Rex gesturing towards the crater which was full of lava only a foot or two short of the brim. He had a tough-looking cylindrical device under his arm, and his brain was once again concealed by the paper bag. "Take this device I've built into the volcano. We need to harness the energy of the Earth's core for power." The boys looked from the lava to Rex's punched fist.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryou.

"The plan," said Rex. The buildings way below were small specks.

"What plan?" questioned Malik.

"Our plan," said Rex again, confident as ever.

"To do what?" piped up Yugi

"To make the town better, of course," said Rex with high swagger

"What?" asked the boys again, just as a bubble on the lava popped with a belch.

"You know," said Rex, laying out a blueprint in front of the boys. It showed a metal dome with multiple thin leg supports, code named Hikaris-801. The boys looked at it in confusion. "Using my idea and your powers, we will build the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place-Machine." The boys looked back up at him as he gestured to the blueprint. "That way everyone will see that our special abilities our good, then everyone will love us. Remember? It was your idea!" He pointed to them in statement. Malik, at the front blinked in confusion. The lava continued to churn.

"Uh," stammered Ryou, trying to remember what they had said, "oh, yeah. But... use our powers?" He asked in earnest, throwing out his arms.

"Yes!" said Rex with encouragement.

"No way," said Malik, dismissing the notion without any hesitation.

"Come on," croaked Rex, very eager. His torn scarf blew behind him.

"Nuh uh," said Yugi sadly, all of them looking set against Rex's request. He looked down, speaking in a slow, but clear voice. They didn't want to risk destroying the city again. "We"re never using our powers again."

"Oh boys," said Rex with slow sympathy. Leaving his cylindrical device on the rocky terrain behind him, he crawled forward towards them over his plan, tilting his head as he spoke. His trench coat trailed on the ground. "Don't be sad." He dropped the sympathetic voice, switching back to encouraging Rex. "Your powers are great!" They looked up from the lava towards him. He grinned down with crossed eyes at them. Rex only wanted what was best for the town, he said. "You just gotta believe in yourself."

A U-shaped grin steadily crawled its way up Rex's face, although no teeth were shown while he did this. He displayed this to the boys with the up most confidence. The boys, still with hesitation, looked at Rex, then back down at the lava filling the volcano crater. Their distorted reflections looked back on them, this was after broken by another lava bubble. Slowly, they looked up towards the centre of the crater. The lava churned slowly, the various shades of said lava moving around each other like chunky jelly.

Without warning, three blurs of light blue, purple and amethyst respectively, shot into the middle of the lava crater, splashing it about. Rex grinned down as the ripples vanish away. Heavy determination was present even in his black pupils.

The boys moved down through the lava, spiraling around red-hot rocks as they did so. Something about Rex's words had propelled them to risk the usage of their powers to make this machine for the town. They had crossed eyes as they shot down through the stuff, approaching a point past all the rocks that resembled a hotter sphere. It wasn't the mantle, although to the boys it felt like it as they got into it.

Briefly blinded as they went inside, they held their breaths as they let go of the device. It steadied itself, its top lid gradually unwinding as it rotated into position. The device was completely resilient to the lava"s red-hot temperature, as were the boys.

Attached to a long wire, the lid shot back up out of the large sphise, the boys moving with it. Their breath started to reach breaking point as they moved through the rocks with the lid, which was moving itself. They could see the approaching surface of the lava. .

The boys burst out of the crater, splashing lava everywhise as they did so, the device"s lid stopping level with the brim of the crater. "Yes, yes, yes!" said Rex in triumph, jumping up and down with excited fists, some of the lava almost hitting him as he did so.

"We did good?" asked Ryou, the lava dripping off of their skin, neithis them nor their clothes affected even remotely.

"You did very good," said Rex with a drawl, his fists clenched together as the boys fell down to hover in front of him. His pupils drew to the side of his head, something else not said. "Very good indeed..."

"Now what do we do?" said Malik enthusiastically, like a starved shark.

Rex returned to the blueprint, pointing at the sides of the dome-like structure. The boys watched over his shoulders. "First we construct the superstructure," he said, moving his hand across the sketched dome.

The boys signature light trails twisted and twirled around giant chucks of ice sticking out of a vast tundra. Against a dark night sky, they landed down in front of a flat stretch of icy ground. They shut their eyes tightly, sending out eye beams at the ice, bringing up clouds of icy fog that clouded their vision.

Once the fog had faded, they approached the edge of the hole they had made, their hair blowing in the tough wind. Malik slid down beneath the large asteroid that was contained in the hole they had just created. Straining only a small bit with the weight, He started to lift it into the sky, grinning. Ryou and Yugi almost laughed too.

Back at the volcano, Rex, speaking excitedly, gestured the three boys into lifting the asteroid closer to the cylindrical device"s lid, which had now sprouted three tight metal rods that anchored themselves to the crater's walls. Malik and Ryou shot four eye beams together , melting the asteroid gradually as Yugi held it steady. The molten rock flowed down into moulding cases that Rex had ready, his mouth giving instructions that the boys were able to follow perfectly. They were proceeding rapidly, faster than one would have thought, even with the boys powers.

Malik flexed one of the many iron bars into place, while Yugi sealed it down with his eye beams. Over on the structure's other side, Ryou did both, attaching its end to another and sealing it in. Even from afar, one could see the structure quickly taking shape, the bars showing the shape of a dome already, even though the top was missing.

The boys streaks shot through the deepest depths of the ocean, weaving around underwater rock formations, a crashed sunken ship and other sunken treasures, until they finally reached a giant submarine on the ocean floor. They slowed up and stopped as they reached its tail end. Light was shining from a large crack on its middle starboard side.

The boys, as one, lifted the submarine up by its tail fin. As the underwater vehicle rose from the rocky floor, the lights inside flickered and vanished, just as a large school of angler fish, with their lit-up angled glowing bulbs, swam away in a hurry.

Rex told the boys to lower the submarine through the structure"s hole. His claws were clenched together the ocean-adapted wreak drawing closer to him. While Malik and Yugi held the opposite ends steady above Rex, Yugi grabbed a lone construction bar. Swinging it fast, He struck the submarine middle, cracking it fully in two like a piñata, sending all manner of technological wires and components to the structure floor.

As Ryou and Malik swept up all the components rapidly, Rex grabbed two of them linking them together. He connected the two wires together in the structure's middle station, lighting up all the wired lights around the place in a luminous green color. The boys gasped in even bigger excitement soundlessly. From afar at the same place, the structure glowed green even more. It was nearing completion without question.

The boys shot out through a vast, cold desert at night, stopping over a bay of large sand. They whirled themselves around the sand dune rapidly, gathering it up in their tornado, the moon glowing close to their point on the Earth's surface.

Rex gestured towards the pile of sand the boys had accumulated, as they sizzled it up to a hot temperature with six eye beams all together. Once hot enough, they used thin glass tubes to blow the melted sand into glass spheres, floating near the side of the completed dome structure.

"Look," said Rex with awestruck admiration as he used a wrench to tighten a bolt on a gigantic glass sphere atop the structure"s middle station, "can"t you see out plan is working?" Ryou fitted one of the glass spheres onto the end of a glass rod sticking out of the large glass sphere, while Malik used his eye beams to meld another glass rod into place, a wire leading inside the large one. "Our work is proceeding as planned!" Yugi carried two glass spheres around to the other side, ready to fit them in. "At last, our lives will be better! As last, we will be accepted!" Rex directed the boys into placing down multiple glass cylinders with dome tops onto holding cups around the perimeter of the structure. He then looked at his blueprint with admiration, lowering it down to see the finished work of their plan.

"At last," said Rex triumphantly, "our greatest work is comple –" Rex abruptly stopped mid-sentence. The structure matched his blueprint down to the note, with windows around the perimeter and an even bigger glass sphere encasing the small ones extending from the inner one. Wires from it led to the entire glass cylinder around the edge in a circle. The control station below had all the necessary buttons and levers too.

"Oops," stuttered Rex slowly.

"What"s wrong?" said Ryou, the three boys floating above him curiously.

"Well," said Rex in a sweet voice, looking up at them with a somewhat sly grin, "thise is one last teeny tiny, itsy bitty thing we still need." The boys stared back at him, confusion ridden on their faces as to what else was required for the plan.

In the lab of the Muto Chateau, a container of Dimensional H rested on the white desk surface. It wasn"t alone for long, though, as the three boys floated up in front of it quickly. Their bright trails zoomed out the front door, through the bright morning day. They reached Rex's observatory within second, which stood alone and complete now atop the volcano.

Inside, they floated up in front of Rex, Ryou holding the container of Dimensional H. Rex only grinned even more, quietly pointing to the top of the structure. Without hesitation, the boys floated up there, past the giant glass spheres and the wire-encased walls. Finally reaching the top, Ryou slowly placed the chemical-containing flask upside down in a small hole for the vat, the flask's tube leading directly into the machine, although the chemical stayed where it was.

"Yes, yes, yes!" cheered Rex in triumph, leaping up and down on the spot, his rags shaking as he did so.

"We did good?" asked Ryou again, the three of them whipping around from the top of the machine.

"You did very good," said Rex with a snigger, in exactly the same manner as before, the boys floating down in front of him. The blue sky shone across the city's buildings through the oval windows around the structure's exterior. His eyes slanted sideways again, "Very good indeed..."

"Now what do we do?" asked Malik again, this time even more enthusiastic, if that was possible.

"Well," said Rex slowly, folding his arms behind his back, and briefly closing his eyes, "because you've done so good, I've got... A special surprise!" The boys gasped without any noise yet again as he pointed at them.

A surprise atop helping the town and making it a better place... Despite starting off bad, their lives couldn't get any better or worse now!

"Yay!" Ryou, Yugi and Malik cheered as they ran inside the gates of Domino Zoo, Trailing behind them was Rex, dressed the same as ever, only this time he had a black camera held behind his back. His ragged scarf blew behind him as he entered the zoo.

"Ooh!" The boys said as they stood by a magnificent Borneo elephants exhibit as the elephants were standing around and eating before they giggled when they saw a calf was running around while Rex kept on walking unimpressed. .

"Aah!" The boys said yet again as they were on a glass exhibit where Grey Seals were swimming around inside the water while Rex kept on walking on still unimpressed. .

"Ooh!" The boys said again as they were watching great powerful African Lions as they were roaming around their exhibit as Rex still kept on walking as he was still unimpressed but he knew what the boys want so he might have been nice.

The boys stopped at the Souvenir shop as they squealed and zoomed in and grabbed what they wanted, Ryou was holding a tiger stuffed animal and a tiger hat, Malik was wearing a Lion t-shirt while he held on to a lion pendant bracelet and Yugi grabbed a cute panda souvenir bag and a stuffed little panda toy. They looked at Rex who sighed but nodded as he went and paid, he told the boys to wait here before he went to he cashier who was eyeing them but didn't say anything when Rex paid for their stuff with the money he had been pick-pocketing from the people from other exhibits.

The boys squealed as they ran out before what they saw next made their eyes widen with joy, For there was a sign that said that next to the souvenir shop was a petting zoo. .They squeal as they zoomed there but Rex quietly carries them off toward the Primate Plaza as they were looking at him confused. .

Rex placed the boys down in front of some little monkeys that were using their tails to hang on the trees of their exhibit, They smiled as they watched the monkeys with smiles on their faces before they look at Rex who look uneasy before he smiled and pulled out a camera, as the boys cheered before they smiled politely for the camera as Rex backed up but he waved the boys out of the shot entirely and focusing on the monkey's butt, he smirked as he snapped the shot, the monkey shrieked in pain as it fell off the tree.

Immediately after this, the boys jumped in the camera's trajectory, adopting silly poses. The camera shifted to face an olive baboon yelling at a second baboon. One flash of white light from the camera, and the baboon stopped yelling, leaping away, his fellow looking after him. Rex then turned away from the boys again, zoning in on a proboscis monkey perched in a tree branch, with several humans watching. One picture, and he tumbled out of the branch with a grunt.

In a hot spring, one Japanese macaque, a white-haired monkey, was grooming his partner, picking off and eating fleas. But once Rex took a picture, the groomer macaque towered over his fellow, leering and yelling as his equal lowered himself into the water.

A podgy orangutan ate an apple in silence in a tree. Until the snapping of Rex's camera made him snap his eyes open, spitting out his most recent bite. Afterwards, a gibbon was photographed next, the picture interrupting his slow tree swinging in favor of a butt clutching, falling to the ground.

This process continued on and on, every single monkey, primate and simian in the zoo being subjected to a flash of white light from Rex's camera. They all squealed, flinched, recoiled or otherwise reacted, showing obvious discomfort for some reason. Wherever they were or whatever they were, as long as they were primates, it happened to them. And Rex did this with every last one, right up to a small red tarsier settled against a tree's side. He then joined the boys.

Later, they was looking at a diagram of the evolution of man reading off the descriptions below each one, as Malik started first, "Worthless." He said as he looked at the picture that showed man 4.5 millions B.C.

"Lame." Ryou said as he looked at the picture that said 3.5 Million B.C.

"Stupid." Yugi giggled as he saw the picture that said 2.5 Million B.C.

"Okay." Malik said as he looked at the picture that said 2.1 Million B.C.

"Better." Ryou said as he saw the picture that was man around 750,000 B.C.

"Almost!" Yugi said happily as he saw the picture that was man around 250,000 B.C.

"Awesome!" They all cheered before giggled and laughed at the picture of man that was today, Rex rolled his eyes at the stupid diagram before he looked and smirked evilly at seeing a mountain gorilla. He grabbed his camera and snapped once more, the gorilla eyes widen with shock before it scratched the spot in its hair that it thought bit him . .

Concealed by the flash of white light, something flew from the camera at rapid speed, hitting the gorilla's fur dead on. He blinked in slow surprise, lowering his eyes to his fur, and scratching it in vague curiosity. Yet mere inches from his finger lay a blinking red device, embedded in his fur, obviously a result of Rex's camera. Whatever it was, it too looked sinister. And only one monkey even knew about them at all.

Rex lowered his camera back down, his sinister smile still on his face. His purple scarf blew behind him as he started to pace back towards the Primate Plaza exit.

"Come boys, our work is don- I mean time to go." Rex corrected himself as he started to leave as they boys looked from looking at the Meerkats exhibit. .

"Awww. ." They boys moaned sadly, "But Rex!" They said together as they started to follow Rex who was just smiling as he was walking away with his eyes closed.

"We haven't seen the gazelles!" Ryou in desperation, running past a discarded baby rattle on the ground.

"Or the tigers!" Malik cried as he too walk past the baby rattle.

"Or the Baby pandas!" Yugi wailed, "Please just one Pan-oaf!" He didn't finished his sentence when he tripped over the baby rattle, he turns to see a woman was trying to hush her crying child while her eldest was looking around..

Picking up the rattle, he ran up to catch up with the woman, "Excuse me ma'am, I think you dropped this." He said with his warmest smile but the woman looks at him distrustful and angrily snatches the rattle as Yugi smile left his face while the woman walks away in a huff while dragging her eldest son.

"I thought the zoo kept all the animals in cages!" She said loudly for Yugi to hear as Yugi lowered his head in despair.

His brothers ran toward him, having heard what that woman said, as Malik yelled after the lady, "Yeah well, you're welcome lady! NOT!"

Ryou was consoling and comforting Yugi, "Don't listen, Yugi." He said to him gently.

"That"s right, Yugi, do not listen." Ryou and Yugi looked up and Malik turned, hearing Rex speak as his shadow fell over them. "All of you, deafen yourself to their heartless words." He drew up to them, gesturing to his chest and rolling his eyes as he said the last bit. "They do not know that it is their saviors they are speaking to." He peered down at them as they looked back, Ryou and Yugi curious and Malik still angry from half a minute previously. Rex, however, looked quite happy. "They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their would forever." He gestured widely with that last part, the sun shining out from behind his paper bag-covered brain.

Slowly, the boys mouths grew big, happy grins, resembling in many ways the grin which Rex was displaying upon them. Smiling, he picked all three of them up in his arms, in a meaningful embrace as the boys perceived it. "Because we have helped the town, and made it a better place," he said to then peacefully, his scarf drifting silently behind him.

"You think they"ll be surprised?" asked Ryou, positioned closest to Rex's big pink eyes compared to his sisters.

"Oh, yeah," said Rex slowly, letting his eyes face elsewhere for a moment.

"Do you think they'll still be mad at us for playing Tag?" asked Malik in a fast voice instantly after, though He didn't look angry at all there.

"No," said Rex confidently, slight swagger in his voice, "They"ll have forgotten all about that." About that, he seemed a little less sure then with his answer to Ryou"s question.

"Will they love us?" asked Yugi last, his cute voice and question making Rex frown suddenly.

For about two seconds, Rex stared to the boys' side, out into open space. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, other then that he was doing so quickly.

"Yes," said Rex, finally closing his eyes.

"Really?" said the boys all at once.

"Would I lie to you?" said Rex sweetly, looking at the boys directly.

Rex stood there with the boys in his arms, all of them smiling with closed eyes. All of them knew great things were going to happen tomorrow.

The only thing was… Rex was doing so for a different reason.

The sun shone dimly on the horizon at dusk later that day, it's limited glow only partly visible from the gigantic machine atop the volcano.

Inside the observatory, Rex was making some very fast adjustments with the various buttons and levers in the control station. His paper bag-covered brain wriggled with the various actions he performed. In front of him hovered the boys, watching with anticipation.

Yugi had his hands clenched over his eyes, fearing that something was going to go wrong. Ryou had his hands over his mouth, watching silently, uttering not a sound. Malik shielded his ears, fearing that the machines were going to fail.

All three of them grew more nervous and anxious as they watched Rex's routine checkup. They just felt that something was going to go horribly wrong –

Rex suddenly stopped his work, just at the same moment that the lights beeped positive. The boys let out mute gasps.

Rex stepped out from the control station, opening his arms one more time. The boys all smiled, soaring into his arms simultaneously. Illuminated by the machines light, they looked as happy as they could. The bond they had established in but a few short days…

Yugi subtly planted a slight kiss on his cheek, making Rex open his eyes with realization. Letting go of the boys, he waved as they soared away from him towards the observatory's exit.

The boys soared away from the observatory just as the sun was setting. Inside, Rex's happy smile remained, although his eyes suddenly curved, making it resemble more of a grin.

His finger touched a button on the panel. The glass cylinders around the permitting began filling with water. Near Rex's feet, the trench overcoat and ragged shirt landed softly on the floor. As water filled upwards in the large cylinders, the scarf joined the pile of rags.

Last to go was the paper bag. One of Rex's feet stomped on the lot as he passed it by.

The sun finally set fully, plunging the observatory into semi-darkness. All that could be made out was a pair of pink eyes accompanied by that familiar grin.

That night, the dark sky shone darkly over the Domino City suburbs. The Muto Chateau stood alone, only the main living room light on. All was quiet until the boys signature light streaks shot through the air, straight through the front red door without damaging it. Inside, they floated around happily, all smiling ecstatically.

"I"m so excited!" said Ryou with glee, whizzing through the air diagonally.

"Yeah, we"ll show them!" said Malik with confidence, doing the same the other way.

"Hey," said Yugi, stopping in a certain spot, pondering something as He raised an arm, "where"s –"

The red door was kicked open by one of two cops, both of them having Solomon in their grasp. They then tossed Solomon into the air violently, slamming the door behind them. He hit the ground with a thud, his hair still askew.

"Professor!" cried out Ryou, Yugi and Malik together. They floated down to his level, Malik using his laser eyes on the handcuffs on his hands behind him.

"Oh boys, thank goodness you're okay," Solomon said as the handcuffs melted and his arms fell by his side. "I"m so sorry… I"m a terrible, terrible parent!" The boys looked at each other and then back at him, not truly understanding.

"You must hate me for not picking you up from school," he said slowly, moving his eyes sideways. "But it's not my fault. It's this town – they've gone crazy!" He widened his eyes, then let them lower again. "It"s like they've never seen kids playing before."

He looked up at the boys, sighing as he talked. "I knew your powers would take some getting used to. But jail?" Ryou had his mouth wide open. "Lawsuits?" Yugi was the same, even though they didn"t entirely know what that meant. "Angry mobs?" Malik had his mouth stretched widest of all.

"What"s next?" said Professor frantically, gesturing with a fragile hand.

"Don"t worry, Professor, things are gonna get better. We promise."

Although these words successfully penetrated Solomon's ears, they did not reach the ears of a certain primate.

The dome-like observatory stood atop the volcano, no one even noticing it, strangely. Even more strange was what was happening inside.

In the machine"s center sat Rex, finger raised above the controls. His hobo clothes ditched, he was currently wearing nothing, his skin illuminated red against the glowing technology. All around the observatory, all the large tanks were filled with water, illuminated green. The machine seemed just as sinister as Rex.

Rex's finger hit one of the buttons, making it flash red –

Also flashing red quickly was the device in the mountain gorilla"s fur, back at the zoo. He stood asleep in the same position as before, unaware of it, before he suddenly vaniHed right out of the air.

The orangutan sat asleep on solid ground in his pen. A device blinked out of his fur too before he also blinked out of sight. Simultaneously, the Japanese macaque lay in his spring. Ripples crossed the water as he vaniHed too. The olive baboon lay peacefully against a tree trunk, until he also disappeared, with a sucking blink sound, and a frame"s worth of red sparks. The proboscis monkey stood asleep in his tree perch, until the blinking device attached to him whisked him away.

From a few yards away, all of the small chimpanzees vanished, with the sound and flashes, from their pen, leaving it much emptier then before.

Two of the chimpanzees teleported directly into the two tanks in Rex's centrical line of vision, to such precision that the suction cups attached to wires placed at the tank's tops stuck to their heads perfectly. In pairs, all of the monkeys teleported into the tanks around Rex, until every last one had a primate in it.

Rex sat very still at the front, a closed grin across his face. His finger near a rod switch, he basked in the light of the surrounding, sleeping monkeys before he flicked it up.

The effect was instantaneous. All the wired green lights around the structure"s wall lit up instantly, accompanied by a draining sound. At the giant glass sphere's top, all but a bit of the Dimensional H was absorbed from it"s beaker, straight into the machine.

The smaller glass spheres inside spun around rapidly, the glass balls on rods pushing out to their full length. The Dimensional H was divided into these balls briskly as they extended outwards. Rex had one fist clenched at the controls, snapping a lever forward suddenly with his other hand.

The balls rotation stopped instantly at this action. The Dimensional H inside all of the balls slowed around briefly until it settled, this sound echoing through all the glass spheres distantly.

Rex"s last action was to turn one dial 60 degrees, such that it activated the machine fully. With a flash of neon green light, the whole place was glowing dark green. Controlled electricity sparked and conducted around and inside the glass balls, making the air almost sizzle as Rex watched the machine do it"s job with his sinister smirk. Simultaneously, the chemical was absorbed into the middle of these balls, sparking with flashing volts until it vanished.

The chemical flowed down the tubes leading to the monkeys" cylindrical resting cases, seeping into them. The instant it flowed in, they all awoke, vibrating as the chemical seeped into their skin, electricity cackling all around them.

The whole place flashed with neon light over and over. The proboscis monkey"s pupils were stretched wide as he trembled like his fellows. A hairy ape and a skinny mandrill were doing the same, their mouths open in shock. The mountain gorilla was squeaked in his case, his hands twitching with the electricity, as was the olive baboon. One of the gibbons was shaking really hard.

Suddenly, one monkey's clenched eyelids shot open. His pupils, open wide, diluted to a smaller size. Electricity sizzled around his trembling hands, as well as his comparatively calm feet. His whole body shook while the cups continued to keep his awake. One monkey"s butt and tail were even alive with the experimental electricity.

The skin around one of the small chimpanzee's head suddenly stretched open, as something extended out of it. Slowly but surely, as Rex"s operation proceeded, the monkey"s brain extended out of his skull. The pink thinking tissue towered above his small structure, raising to a level that was in the same ratio as Rex"s brain to his body. As this happened for all the simians in the locale, the place was suddenly shielded from view by one hissing flash of white light, that rendered one briefly blind –

The neon light continued, still flashing, as Rex laughed one long, loud, shrill, victorious, triumphant, cold laugh. His laughing did not reach the ears of the monkeys, who sat quite prostate in their cases, no longer screeching. A line of five monkeys consisting of a gibbon, the podgy orangutan, a bonobo, the mountain gorilla and the baboon rested still in the liquid in their tanks, all of the Dimensional H absorbed into their body systems now. The technology that the boys had helped Mojo build kept their newly extended brains in check, in more ways then one, it might be worth adding.

While Rex's laugh kept piercing the air, the flashing light from inside the observatory flashed through the large oval windows lines around it"s perimeter. From outside, they flashed continuously, visible as long as the observatory was visible. It stood still atop the park volcano, not moving as it continued to flash green through the windows, Rex"s laugh piercing the air. Only when one reached the outskirts was the view to the observatory blocked by other buildings in the night, although Rex's laugh almost seemed to be audible even this far. But no one was awake to hear it, though it forewarned big things tomorrow.

And in the boys bedroom, the laugh seemed to radiate too, although it didn't disturb any of them. Malik, wearing a natural expression in his sleep. Ryou, having a slight smile on his face. And Yugi, smiling the biggest, with Ra safe in his hand, None of them moved in their sleep or arose from it in any way, too peaceful to do so. They did not know about what had just happened across at the technology to which they had contributed, nor that it had been done with the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place machine. They were unaware that their actions had just changed Rex's world forever in a way they had not expected, because he hadn't told them about that little detail. But yet they slept on, thinking that good things would happen for everyone tomorrow.

The darkness of the night finally consumed both the light and Rex's laugh.


End file.
